Oh! My Lovely Sonsaengnim (KrAy)
by chunsatic729
Summary: Hiatus! /kisah Sonsaengnim sexy dan murid Badboy/Zhang Yixing adalah sonsaengnim yeoppo di SM School dan Kris Wu adalah murid pembuat onar di sekolah yang jatuh cinta pada sang Sonsaengnim. Bagaimana kisah romantis mereka? / KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing fanfiction or FF.. Slight! HunHan/ GenderSwitch or GS for uke! / DLDR! Happy Reading!
1. The first meeting

a **KrAy/FanXing/KrisLay** story...

.

.

**Oh! My Lovely Sonsaengnim**

**- Drama Romance / M / Chaptered?-**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

** - KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing, Slight HunHan!**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and others**

**- Warning! Typos mungkin blum bisa di jinakkan! GenderSwicth for Uke! Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**- Summary : ****Zhang Yixing adalah sonsaengnim yeoppo di SM School. Kris Wu adalah murid pembuat onar di sekolah yang jatuh cinta pada sang Sonsaengnim. Bagaimana kisah romantis mereka?**

**Di adaptasi dari mini drama Dating On Earth-nya TVXQ! Tapi dengan konflik dan karakter berbeda xD pada prnh nntn Dating On Earth-kan?  
**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**#Prolog!**

**.**

**At Seoul, March 2014**

.

.

Seoul, yang kita kenal sebagai salah satu kota yang memiliki empat musim. Memasuki bulan maret hingga mei, kota ini akan memasuki musim semi. Suhu udara pun mulai naik, tak hanya itu, panorama alam yang begitu indah pun bisa di nikmati pada musim ini.

Pada musim semi begitu banyak festival yang di adakan di kota ini, salah satunya yang paling menarik perhatian adalah festival Cherry Blossom. Di kota ini, salah satu tempat yang terkenal dengan jajaran indah pohon sakura adalah Yeouido, sebuah area di pusat kota di sepanjang aliran sungai Han. Selain itu, Seoul Grand Park, Namsan Park, dan istana Daeksogung juga merupakan tempat kita bisa menikmati pemandangn sakura. Sakura memilik waktu mekar selama satu minggu, dan di setiap tempat memiliki perbedaan waktu bermekar, biasanya terjadi di awal april.

Sore itu, Yeouido ramai di kunjungi penduduk Seoul maupun turis asing, meski saat ini sakura belum bermekaraan. Nampak di sepanjang jalanan Yeouido orang-orang berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati hangatnya musim semi.

Begitu pun dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah asik menelusuri setapak di pinggir sungai Han yang tengah mengalir. Sesekali yeoja itu tersenyum hingga menampakkan dimple di pipi kanan-nya kala hazelnya menangkap beberapa anak-anak yang tengah berlarian.

Kakinya kembali di gerakkan menelusuri pinggiran sungai Han, kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam jaket tipis yang ia kenakan.

"Yixing-ah!"

Sebuah suara melengking membuat yeoja cantik itu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, hingga hazelnya menangkap seorang yeoja imut tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh..." yeoja imut itu mengatur napasnya. "Yixing-ah, mianhae aku terlambat. Aku tadi ada urusan dengan seseorang. Jja, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ne Luhan eonnie.." jawab yeoja yang di panggil Yixing itu mengikuti langkah yeoja imut yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

Kedua yeoja itu pun berjalan santai meninggalkan sungai Han, menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mobil itu pun melaju setelah kedua yeoja itu memasukinya..

.

.

Ceklek!

"Ayo masuk!"

Yeoja imut yang di panggil Luhan tadi membuka pintu sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna kream berpadu coklat, yang terletak di daerah Gangnam.

Gangnam merupakan nama distrik atau kawasan di Korea selatan, yang berarti bagian selatan sungai. Letak gangnam sendiri ada di dekat sungai Han.

Distrik ini dikenal sebagai simbol kekayaan dan pendapatan yang melimpah di Korea, sehingga Gangnam menjadi salah satu distrik yang terkenal dengan kehidupan mewah, glamour dan selera fashion yang sangat tinggi.

Yixing mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, memasuki rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya itu.

Memasuki ruang tamu, terdapat sebuah sofa melingkar berwarna putih. Desain plafon model glass block yang pemasangannya di aplikasikan dengan bangunan atap dari beton. Menuju dapur, di desain minimalis dengan penataan ruang dan meja cukup panjang, serta laci berukuran sedang.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya Xinggie?" tanya Luhan sembari melirik Yixing yang tengah menatap intens interior rumah itu.

"Hm, aku suka eonnie.."

Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yixing. "Bagus.. sekarang kita akan ke kamar tidurmu. Jja~" kembali Luhan menarik Yixing menuju kamar tidur yang berada di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Rumah ini memiliki dua kamar, satu berada di dekat ruang tamu, lalu satu lagi berada di atas, di samping Living room."

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang berada di atas. Luhan membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu masuk dan di susul oleh Yixing. Kamarnya cukup besar untuk ukuran rumah minimalis, sebuah ranjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan menghadap dinding kaca yang membatasi kamar dan balkon. Dari balkon, pada malam hari suasana di sana cukup indah untuk menikmati jalanan kota Seoul di kawasan distrik Gangnam ini.

Yixing berjalan menuju balkon kamar itu, di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum sembari menatap jalanan Seoul sore itu. Sore hari jalanan di ramaikan oleh orang-orang di Seoul yang pulang dari aktivitasnya.

"Yixing-ah, aku yakin kau akan betah disini. Percayalah pada eonnie.. jadi, kapan kau akan pindah ke sini?"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang nampak antusias menunggu jawabannya. "Uhm, eonnie mengusirku ya?" canda Yixing.

"Ya, Ck! Aku hanya bertanya, sensitiv sekali." Kesal Luhan.

Memang selama beberapa hari ini Yixing menumpang di apartment Luhan, menjelang ia menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok.

"Hahahaa, aku hanya bercanda.." Yixing tertawa kecil. Hm, kurasa besok aku akan mulai menempati rumah ini."

Luhan nampak cemberut mendengar jawaban Yixing. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia ingin Yixing tinggal bersamanya saja di apartment miliknya. Namun yeoja cantik yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu menolak. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Luhan, padahal Luhan sendiri cukup senang karena dengan adanya Yixing di apartmetnnya, ia tidak kesepian. Di tambah lagi Yixing pandai memasak, tidak sepertinya.

"Eonnie kenapa?" bingung Yixing.

"Aku lebih suka kau tinggal bersamaku, Xinggie.."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. Sudah berkali-kali mereka membahas tentang ini, dan jawaban Yixing tetap sama. Sekali ia tak sengaja memergoki sahabatnya itu tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya di dapur ketika Yixing bangun di pagi hari untuk membuat sarapan. Yixing tidak ingin kejadian itu menjadi dua kali.

Namja chingu Luhan sering menginap di apartmetnnya, tentu saja Yixing menjadi tidak enak pada keduanya meski Luhan berkata ia dan kekasihnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Eonnie tenang saja, nanti aku akan sering menginap kalau eonnie membutuhkanku.."

Luhan menghelan napas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak bisa mengubah keputusan Yixing. "Baiklah.."

"Eonnie, gomawo sudah banyak membantuku.." Yixing berkata sembri tersenyum manis. Ia pun menghambur kepelukan yeoja yang sudah di anggap kakaknya itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih.. tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Luhan mengelus sayang puncak kepala Yixing. "Oh ya, besok hari pertamamu masuk sekolah bukan? apa kau sudah siap?"

Yixing masih betah berlama-lama dalam pelukan Luhan. "Hm, sedikit gugup sih. Ceritakan, seperti apa siswa-siswa disini?"

"Kau tidak perlu gugup. Murid-murid SM School itu rata-rata pintar dan sopan. Yah, meski ada beberapa dari mereka yang cukup nakal.. ah ani, bahkan sangat nakal.."

Kali ini Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan. "Jjinjaa? Apa aku bisa mengatasi mereka nanti?"

"Tentu saja.. sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan. Eonnie akan membantumu.." ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum memberi semangat sahabatnya itu.

"Ah nde.. Hwaiting!" ucap Yixing sembari mengacungkan gempalan tangannya ke udara.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. "Ck! Sebenarnya berapa sih umurmu?"

Yixing mem-poutkan bibir merah-nya. "Eonniiiie~" rengeknya. Persis bocah berumur lima tahun..

.

.

**Lay POV**

.

Ck! Dasar Luhan eonnie!

Umurku?

Kau ingin tahu, eoh?

Baiklah sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diri..

Namaku Zhang Yixing.. dari nama tentu kau tahu kalau aku bukan lah orang Korea. Nde, aku berasal dari China. Zhang Yixing, yeoja manis dengan single dimples di pipi kanan, berumur 25 tahun, masih single dan seorang guru baru di SM School. Hehehee~

.

.

Sudah satu hari sejak kepindahanku ke rumah baru, rumah yang aku beli dari kenalan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini pula hari pertamaku mengajar di salah satu sekolah paling elit di Seoul, SM School. Sekolah itu adalah milik keluarga Oh Sehun, kekasih dari sahabatku Xi Luhan, karena itu Luhan merekomendasikanku pada Sehun. Dengan bantuan Sehun, aku pun langsung di terima di sekolah itu tanpa kesulitan.

Satu minggu yang lalu aku datang ke Korea, meninggalkan kampung halamanku, Changsa di China. Berbekal pendidikan yang telah ku selesaikan setahun yang lalu di Seoul, aku kembali ke negara ini. Nde, aku adalah salah satu lulusan Seoul National University. Jadi, Seoul bukanlah kota yang asing bagiku..

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah cermin di kamarku, menatap bayangan diriku sendiri di depan cermin besar itu. Dengan balutan kemeja putih di lapisi blezer abu-abu serta rok pendek diatas lutut yang sedikit menampakkan paha putih mulusku, serta panjangku yang di gerai begitu saja. "Perfect~"

Aku meraih tas serta kunci mobilku, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan yang terletak di dapur mini-ku. Aku duduk dan menikmati sarapan seorang diri sembari bersenandung kecil.

Setelah menikmati sarapan itu, aku menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman kemudian melajukannya ke gedung SM School yang masih berada di kawasan distrik Gangnam, tak begitu jauh dari rumahku.

Di perjalan menuju sekolah, aku menyetel musik.. memilah-milih beberapa lagu untuk di dengarkan, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada lagu Growl milik salah satu group Rookie, EXO.

Aku juga salah satu dari penggemar musik Kpop, dan dari sekian banyak idol group yang mengisi barisan Kpop, aku menyukai salah satu group yang namanya sudah sangat bersinar di Asia bahkan dunia, TVXQ. Serta salah satu Rookie group yang tak kalah bersinar, EXO. /Selera author/plak/

Dengan berakhirnya lagu milik EXO tadi, mobilku pun berhenti di depan gerbang SM School. Ini untuk kedua kalinya aku ke sekolah ini setelah beberapa hari yang lalu melakukan sesi wawancara. Aku memasuki area parkir dan memarkir mobilku di parkiran.

Ugh! Mengapa rasanya sangat gugup. "Figthing Zhang Yixing!" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku meraih sebuah cermin dan Lipstick dari tasku, menambahkan goresan merah itu di bibirku. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memperhatikan penampilanku di depan cermin.

"Oke, Zhang Yixing! Kau pasti bisa!"

Aku membuka pintu mobilku, meraih tasku lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dengan menarik sudut bibirku, hingga membentuk senyuman manis dengan sebuah lekuk kecil di pipi kananku, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku..

**End Lay POV**

.

.

**Author POV**

.

Koridor sekolah masih nampak di ramaikan oleh murid-murid SM School, mengingat jam masuk kelas belum berbunyi. Sebagian dari mereka memang memilih menunggu di kelas, mengobrol dan bergosip ataupun beberapa yang sedang menyalin tugas, namun sebagian lainnya bersantai sambil mengobrol di depan kelas, atau duduk sendirian sambil memainkan ponsel dengan sebuah earphone yang terpasang di masing-masing telinga mereka.

"Wowww~ so hooot!"

"Ckck! Senyumnya manis sekali.."

"Hai yeoppoo~"

Seru beberapa murid laki-laki ketika manik mereka menangkap sosok yeoja manis dengan senyum merekah yang memamerkan single dimple di pipi kanannya. Sosok manis itu berjalan dengan anggunnya di koridor sekolah.

Yixing nampak risih ketika setiap murid-murid laki-laki yang melihatnya begitu intens. Salahkan penampilannya yang begitu sexy dengan single dimple yang terus di pamerkannya. Namun ia berusaha santai dan mengabaikan murid-murid yag berusaha menggodanya itu.

Sudah beberapa kelas Yixing lewati, dan ia berhenti ketika berada ujung koridor dengan tiga arah. Nde, tiga.. mengingat sifat pelupanya yang memang sudah mendarah daging itu kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat, yeoja cantik ini kebingungan arah mana yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Aigooo, Yixing pabboya~" gumamnya sembari menggigit bibir.

.

.

"Kyaaa Kris oppaaa! Chanyeol oppaaa! Kai oppaaa!"

"O-omooo! Tampan..!"

"Kyaaaa Oppa saranghaee..."

Barisan yeoja-yeoja sudah seperti membentuk pagar betis. Arah berlawanan dengan arah Yixing, nampak tiga orang namja tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah berjalan dengan angkuh di antara barisan yeoja-yeoja tadi.

Bagai adegan drama Boys Before Flower, ketika namja tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan eluhan dari yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku fans ketiganya. Bedanya, para flower boys di dalam drama berpakaian mewah dan rapi, ketiga namja ini justru kebalikannya. Bukan karena mereka tak mengenakan pakaian mewah seperti di dalam drama, tapi ketiganya tentu saja memakai seragam kebanggaan milik SM School. Seragam yang di kenakan secara awut-awutan, kemeja yang di keluarkan dan beberapa kancing bagian atas yang sepertinya sengaja di lepaskan, dasi yang di pakai asal, serta lengan jas di gulung sesiku. Belum lagi rambut yang acak-acakan serta terdapat beberapa tindikan di telinga mereka.

Wu Yifan atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kris, namja tampan dengan surai pirang serta paling tinggi ini selalu berjalan pada barisan depan, bisa di sebut leader-nya.

Park Chanyeo, tampan dan memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kris. Lalu Kim Jongin atau lebih di kenal dengan Kai, namja berkulit tan ini juga tak kalah tinggi dan tampan dari kedua temannya.

Ketiganya bisa di sebut murid-murid paling populer di SM School. Populer?

Kepopuleran tentu saja bisa di dapat oleh bermacam-macam cara bukan, dan salah satunya adalah menjadi murid badung yang suka membuat keonaran, suka berkelahi dan hobby tawuran di sekolah. Dengan kata lain, ketiga namja tampan ini adalah preman sekolah..

Murid-murid yeoja yang mengaku penggemar ketiga preman sekolah ini memang sangat rajin menyambut ketiganya di depan koridor..

Dengan mempertahankan wajah angkuh dan dingin, Kris terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan penggemar-penggemarnya. Berbeda dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang justru lebih ramah sesekali tersenyum pada yeoja-yeoja itu.

.

Yixing yang sedari tadi berdiri di ujung koridor tertegun menyaksikan cuplikan drama kesukaannya itu, boys before flower. Matanya menatap lekat sosok tinggi menjulang yang kini terus melangkah kearahnya itu. Kris? Chanyeol? Kai?

Mata Yixing tertuju pada si sosok pirang. Nde, hanya pada Kris.. yang semakin dekat kearahnya hingga kini..

Glek! Entah mengapa Yixing merasa gugup ketika Kris berhenti tepat di depannya, hingga Yixing kesusahan menelan ludah.

Kris menatap lekat sosok manis yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Manis.. batin Kris..

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian iblis. Alisnya terangkat. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu... nunna cantik?" Kris mengubah seringainya dengan senyuman manis.

Yixing membelakakkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan lembut dan sofan namja pirang itu. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia sangat yakin bahwa namja pirang ini adalah sosok angkuh dan kasar, tak jauh berbeda dari tokoh Goo Junpyo. Namun ternyata ia salah..

"Ah nde, begini. Aku adalah guru baru di sekolah ini. Bisakah kau tunjukkan arah menuju ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Yixing sembari tersenyum, membalas senyuman Kris.

"Oh.." Kris membalikkan badannya. "Dari sini belok kiri, lalu melewati empat kelas lagi disana ada tikungan, kemudian lurus kau akan menemukan sebuah ruangan lalu belok kanan, nah disana ruangan si gendut botak itu."

"Si botak?" Yixing megerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudku kepala sekolah." Lanjut Kris.

Yixing mencerna ucapan Kris dan berusaha mengingatnya. Ia bergumam sekali mengikuti petunjuk Kris. "Oh, baiklah. Gomawo~" ucap Yixing sedikit membungkuk.

Kris hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Yixing. Yeoja cantik itu pun kini berjalan menuju arah yang di tunjukkan Kris. "Hm, Sonsaengnim!" panggil Kris.

Yixing berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya kearah Kris. "Nde?"

"Namaku Wu Yifan, atau lebih di kenal dengan Kris. Kurasakan kau perlu mengetahuinya." Ucap Kris sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Yixing. Namja pirang itu kembali menyeringai, ia membalikkan badannya lalu kembali melanjutkan melangkahnya.

Yixing terlihat shock mendengar ucapan si namja pirang yang sekarang ia ketahui bernama Kris atau Wu Yifan itu. Ia mendelikkan bahunya sejenak tak peduli kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum ia kembali lupa arah jalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang Kris kini mengikuti langkah Leader-nya itu. Terlihat keduanya tengah menahan tawa.

"Kris hyung, kau tega sekali mengerjai sonsaengnim yeoppo itu..hahahaa!" bisik Kai dengan tawanya.

"Nde, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah cantiknya memerah padam ketika nanti sampai ke gudang sekolah." Sambung Chanyeol.

Kris merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. "Begitu cara seorang Kris Wu untuk mendapatkan seorang yeoja.. dan ku peringati pada kalian, dia adalah milik Kris Wu!" ucap Kris santai.

"Ck! Dasar gila!" gumam Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

.

.

Wajah putih Yixing memerah saat kini ia telah berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap yang berada paling ujung, gudang sekolah.

Menarik napas sejenak, dengan tangan menggempal dan wajah memerah padam.. "WU YIFAAAAAAN!" teriak Yixing sekuat tenaga. Yixing mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal akibat menahan emosi. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan bocah pirang itu!"

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Author Zone!**

.

Kyaaaaahhh! Ini adalah FF KrAy pertama nha~ meski idenya udh pasaran dan pernah nha pakai buat Yoosu tapi Yaoi versi, tapi semoga FF-nya dapat di terima oleh KrAy Shipper!

.

Akhirnya ada jg couple yang membuat gue menduakan YooSu/ plaaakk!

Njiiiirrr, gue lagi sukaaaaaa bgt KrAy!

.

Ottokhaee?

Lanjut or delete?

Reviewww!


	2. Sonsaengnim Yeoppo

**Chapter 1 : Sonsaengnim Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Previous...**

_"Kris hyung, kau tega sekali mengerjai sonsaengnim yeoppo itu..hahahaa!" bisik Kai dengan tawanya._

_"Nde, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah cantiknya memerah padam ketika nanti sampai ke gudang sekolah." Sambung Chanyeol._

_Kris merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. "Begitu cara seorang Kris Wu untuk mendapatkan seorang yeoja.. dan ku peringati pada kalian, dia adalah milik Kris Wu!" ucap Kris santai._

_"Ck! Dasar gila!" gumam Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan._

_._

_._

_Wajah putih Yixing memerah saat kini ia telah berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap yang berada paling ujung, gudang sekolah._

_Menarik napas sejenak, dengan tangan menggempal dan wajah memerah padam.. "WU YIFAAAAAAN!" teriak Yixing sekuat tenaga. Yixing mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal akibat menahan emosi. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu bocah pirang itu!"_

.

.

**_Oh! My Lovely Sonsaengnim_**

**_Presented By_**

**_Chunsatic729 or Nha_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing_**

**_Xi Luhan- Park Chanyeol- Kim Jongin- and Others_**

**_._**

**_._**

Bruuuuk!

"Aaaakkkkhh!"

Yixing menghempaskan tasnya pada salah satu meja di ruangan guru yang Luhan bilang akan menjadi meja miliknya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja kembali dari gudang sekolah. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Di sampingnya kini Luhan menyodorkan air minum, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Minumlah dulu Xinggie, tenangkan dirimu. Lalu, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu!"

Saat Luhan sampai ke sekolah tadi, dia sudah menemukan sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan mengerikan. Wajah memerah padam dan tangan menggempal.

Oh ya, Luhan juga merupakan salah satu guru di SM School ini.

Yixing meraih botol minuman itu dari tangan Luhan, lalu segera membuka dan meneguknya.

Gluk gluk gluk!

Praaaang!

Botol minuman yang telah kosong itu kini mendarat akurat di tempat sampai yang tak jauh dari meja Yixing. "Eonnie, apa kau mengenal murid bernama Wu Yifan?" tanya Yixing menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"M-maksudmu... K-kris?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah nde Kris, atau apapun itu namanya. Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. "Tidak ada satupun penghuni sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Kris karena dia... siswa berandal nomor satu di sekolah ini."

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "S-siswa beranda." Yixing menghela napas. "Pantas saja.." gumamnya.

"Ya, Zhang Yixing! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh? Mengapa kau menanyakan tentang Kris?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. "Enghhh.." ia nampak sedikit ragu untuk bercerita. "B-begini eonnie. T-tadi pagi saat sampai di sekolah, aku lupa dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah, lalu aku bertemu Kris dan bertanya padanya letak ruangan kepala sekolah.." Yixing menghentikan ucapannya.

Sementara Luhan menatap lekat sahabatnya itu, terlihat tak sabar mendengar Yixing menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Lalu?"

Bibir Yixing mengerucut imut. "Lalu dia memberiku petunjuk arah ruangan kepala sekolah, aku mengikuti petunjuknya dengan benar.."

Luhan menghela napas. Benar-benar tak sabar mendengar akhir cerita Yixing. "Lalu?"

"Setelah sampai ketempat itu, ternyata dia bukan memberiku petunjuk arah ke ruangan kepala sekolah..." Yixing semakin cemberut. "... melainkan gudang sekolah." kali ini Zhang Yixing benar-benar tertunduk malu.

Hening!

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip dan.. "Ppppfffftttt!" Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

"Eonniiiiiie~" Yixing menatap kesal sahabatnya, menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahaaaaaaa! Oh Tuhan, Zhang Yixing-ku yang malang. Hahaaaaa!" akhirnya tawa Luhan meledak.

"Ya, Xi Luhaaaaan, hentikan tawamu! Ini tidak lucu!" kesal Yixing.

"Hehehe, baiklah.. baiklah.. aigooo, Jangan cemberut begitu Yixing sayang.."

Yixing tak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan. Dengan kesal, ia meraih tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan guru menuju ruangan kepala sekolah yang tepat berada di sebelah ruangan guru.

Tok tok!

Yixing mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. "Masuklah.." terdengar suara namja paruh baya menyahut dari dalam ruangan itu.

Menghela napas sejenak, Yixing memaksakan senyuman manisnya.

Kreeek!

Pintu itu terbuka dan Yixing masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Kepala Sekolah Lee sudah menunggunya. "Selamat pagi Tuan Lee.." Yixing menunduk sejenak untuk memberi salam.

"Nde, selamat pagi Zhang Ssa'em." Kepala sekolah Lee pun beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Yixing. "Ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas dan memperkenalkanmu pada murid-muridmu.."

Yixing mengangguk. "Nde, Tuan Lee."

Kepala sekolah pun mengantar Yixing ke sebuah kelas, dapat Yixing lihat kelas itu adalah kelas tiga.. lebih tepatnya 3D. Kepala sekolah membuka pintu kelas, kericuhan di kelas yang di kenal dengan predikat murid-murid bandel itu pun terhenti sejenak.

Kepala sekolah masuk di ikuti Yixing dari belakang. "Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

Hening! Murid-murid bandel itu tak berniat menjawab salam kepala sekolah yang malang itu. Kericuhan kelas itu pun berlanjut. Aksi saling melempar serta suara-suara keributan pun kembali terdengar. Namun, seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi paling pojok di kelas itu nampak menyeringai.

"Tenang anak-anak!" Terlihat kepala sekolah Lee menarik napas sejenak. "Zhang Ssa'em. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"B-baiklah.." ucap Yixing gugup. B-bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan diri kalau mereka tidak menghiraukanku. Aish! Batin Yixing.

Menghela napas sejenak, Yixing berusaha membuka suaranya. "S-selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku-" Suara lembut Yixing tenggelam oleh kericuhan yang timbul di kelas itu. Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca saat ia tak mendapati satupun murid yang menghiraukannya.

Oh Tuhan.. B-bagaimana ini?

"Diaaaaaaaammmm!"

Hening!

Teriakan seseorang murid laki-laki yang berada di pojok kelas itu sukses membungkam kericuhan kelas. Kepala sekolah dan Yixing terlihat shock mendengar teriakan itu. Seseorang yang berteriak itu memakai topi dan menunduk, sehingga Yixing tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Kalau ada yang berani berbicara akan berurusan denganku!" murid laki-laki itu melepas topinya lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri.

"K-kau..?" ucap Yixing terlihat sangat shock setelah melihat sosok pirang yang terlihat menyeringai menatapnya. "W-wu Yifan?"

"Sonsaengnim.. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap Kris kembali duduk di kursinya.

Yixing melirik kearah kepala sekolah yang terlihat mengangguk, seolah memerintahkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"N-namaku Z-zhang Yixing. A-aku adalah guru dan wali kelas baru kalian.. s-salam kenal.." ucap Yixing sangat gugup. Bahkan kini image-nya sebagai seorang sonsaengnim sudah luntur, ia nampak seperti murid baru yang tengah di bully.

"Oh, jadi sonsaengnim yeoppo ini adalah wali kelas baru kita. Aigoo, aku baru sadar ternyata dia sangat cantik." Komentar salah satu murid laki-laki.

Pluuuk!

"Ugh!" sebuah bolpoint sukses mendapat di jidat murid yang tadi berkomentar. Ia melirik takut pada Kris yang menatapnya tajam..

Suasana menjadi tegang..

"Baiklah, adakah yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Yixing Ssa'em..?" kali ini kepala sekolah mengambil alih.

Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangan. "Sonsaengnim, berapa umurmu?"

Yixing terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun ia berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia sudah sedikit lebih rileks dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Yixing tersenyum memamerkan single dimple-nya, yang sukses membuat semua murid laki-laki di kelas itu menatapnya tak berkedip. "Umurku dua puluh lima tahun.."

"Neomu yeoppo.." gumam mereka berjamaah..

"Jjinjaa, ah aku kira umur sonsaengnim enam belas tahun.." komentar murid laki-laki lain yang di anggukkan oleh teman-temannya.

Pipi Yixing bersemu merah mendengar pujian murid-muridnya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum memamerkan single dimple-nya. Yixing terlalu sibuk ber-blushing-ria hingga ia tak menyadari tatapan kesal dari sosok pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, Kris.

Kris memandang kesal semua teman-teman namja-nya menatap lapar Yixing yang memang berpenampilan super sexy itu. Kris tentu paham betul kelakuan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk melirik paha Yixing.

"Sonsaengnim!" lagi-lagi murid laki-laki yang mengangkat tangan, karena sedari tadi para murid perempuan justru menatap kesal dan iri pada Yixing yang sukses menjadi pusat perhatian semua namja di kelas itu, tanpa terkecuali.

"Nde?"

"Hm, apa sonsaengnim sudah punya pacar?" seorang murid tampan bermata sipit yang di ketahui bernama Sunggyu bertanya.

"Hwuuuuu!" seketika Sunggyu-pun mendapat sorakan dari seluruh kelas.

Yixing menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah murid-murid barunya.

"Ya! Kim Sung gyu! Pertanyaan macam apa itu!" kali ini kepala sekolah mengenengahi. "Baiklah, Yixing Ssa'em. Aku serahkan kelas padamu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ah nde, Tuan Lee.."

Kepala sekolah menunduk sejenak pada Yixing, yang juga di balas oleh sonsaengnim yeoppo itu. Setelah kepala pergi meninggalkan kelas, Yixing pun kembali teralih pada murid-muridnya.

"Nah, apa masih ada yang ingin bertanya-"

"Sonsaengnim!" Kris memotong ucapan Yixing, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"N-nde, K-kris?" jawab Yixing gugup. Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit trauma dengan Kris setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ingin balas dendam pada Kris.

"Bisakah besok kau datang ke sekolah dengan rok yang ukurannya lebih panjang!"

Deg!

Yixing lemas seketika mendengar ucapan Kris. Rasanya ia hampir pingsan kalau saja tak berpegangan pada pinggiran meja. Seluruh kelas pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris yang sangat frontal itu.

"Aku tidak suka propertiku..." Kris melirik kearah paha mulus Yixing. "Hah~ di lihat orang lain!"

Mata Yixing membelalak lebar. Apa maksud ucapannya dengan. Propertiku?

"M-mwo?" tenggorokan Yixing seperti tercekat. Ucapannya terbata-bata. "A-apa maksud ucapanmu, Wu Yifan?"

Kris menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju depan kelas di mana Yixing berada. Sembari melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, Kris kemudian melilitkan jaket itu pada pinggang ramping Yixing.

"Ingat, kalau besok kau masih berani memakai pakaian seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan marah.. Son-saeng-nim!" ucap Kris penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dengan santainya Kris pergi meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan Yixing yang membeku di tempatnya.

Suasana kelas menengang dan hening setelah kepergian Kris. Semua murid pun masih melongo menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat Yixing sedikit bergetar. Dengan langkah bergetar, ia pun beranjak menuju kursi guru yang telah di sediakan..

"Kurasa... bocah pirang itu benar-benar tidak waras.." gumam Yixing berusaha mengumpulkan kembali mood-nya. "Zhang Yixing, tenanglah. Kendalikan dirimu.. tenanglah.."

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, Yixing berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana yang masih menegang..

Menarik napas sejenak. "Ah ya, baiklah.. aku adalah guru pengganti Sohyun Ssa'em. Jadi aku adalah guru untuk kelas biologi.." ucap Yixing. Sekali lagi, Sonsaengnim yeoppo itu menarik napas. "Sekarang, buka buku kalian pada Bab... sistem pencernaan.."

Akhirnya Yixing pun berhasil mengambil perhatian murid-muridnya. Sikap lemah lembut Yixing begitu di sukai, sehingga tak begitu sulit bagi Yixing untuk mendekati para murid yang semula mengacuhkan kehadirannya itu.

Tanpa melepaskan jaket Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Yixing menyelesaikan kelas di hari pertamanya...

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yixing menyeret kakinya menuju ruangan guru yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kelas para murid kelas tiga. Ia memang bisa di katakan sukses mengajar di hari pertamanya. Mengingat cerita Luhan, bahkan kelas itu memang di penuhi dengan murid-murid berandal, dan tak sedikit guru yang mengeluh bahkan mengundurkan diri menangani mereka.

Wajah Yixing nampak kusut, tentu saja ia tak bisa begitu saja melupakan rentetan kejadian menyebalkan yang ia alami sedari pagi hingga di kelas tadi. Kejadian menyebalkan yang di sebabkan oleh satu orang bernama... Wu Yifan.

Langkah Yixing terhenti..

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris, Yixing baru menyadari sedari tadi ia belum melepaskan jaket Kris dari pinggangnya. Dengan kekesalan tingkat dewa, ia pun menarik jaket yang melilit di pinggang rampingnya itu.

Sreeeet!

Tangan Yixing terangkat untung membuang jaket tersebut, namun tertahan oleh tangan seseorang dari belakang.. seketika Yixing pun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. "K-kau.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sonsaengnim?" sorot mata musang Kris menatap tajam sosok yang lebih kecli darinya itu.

Kekesalan Yixing sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Seingatnya belum sampai satu hari ia berada di sekolah ini, mengapa hari pertamanya harus bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan seperti si bocah pirang ini.

"Ya, Wu Yifan?" Yixing menghempaskan tangannya yang di genggam Kris. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, eoh. Tadi pagi kau sudah berhasil mengerjaiku, lalu di kelas kau sukses mempermalukanku! Sebenarnya-"

Chu~

Yixing tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Kris mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi mulus Yixing. Sonsaengnim yeoppo itu pun membeku di tempatnya.

Kris kembali melilit jaketnya pada pinggang Yixing lalu mengikatnya. "Tentu saja untuk menjaga sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku." Kris menyeringai. "Kalau ku lihat sekali lagi kau melepaskan jaket ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menciummu di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Araseoo!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris meninggalkan Yixing yang masih membatu, otaknya seketika menjadi lamban karena pagi ini terlalu sering shock, mungkin..

Kesadaran Yixing kembali ketika punggung Kris sudah beranjak mejauh.. ia pun hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar itu.. Yixing memijit keningnya sembari menarik napas.

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar bisa gila!"

.

.

Yixing membaringkan wajah cemberutnya di meja miliknya, di ruangan guru yang nampak sepi. Sepertinya para guru selain dirinya tengah ada kelas mengajar.

Ceklek!

Kecuali Luhan yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia telpon dan dimintanya menemuinya di ruangan guru. Yeoja imut itu pun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan meja Yixing.

"Xinggie, gwenchanayo?"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan, Yixing menggeleng. "Eonnie, hiks hiks.. ku rasa aku tidak sanggup menjadi guru di sekolah ini.."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Ya, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan. "Kau tahu Kris ani? Hiks hiks.. dia terus menggangguku, eonnie.. hiks aku membenci bocah pirang itu!"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga Zhang Yixing. Hanya karena preman sekolah itu kau sampai ingin berhenti mengajar. Benar-benar kekanakan, eoh."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "T-tapi.."

"Ya, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sudah bersusah payah merekomendasikanmu. Ck! Jangan membuat image-ku buruk di mata keluarga Sehun."

Yixing pun hanya bisa pasrah lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya. "Baiklah.."

"Aish, ada-ada saja kau ini. Menelponku hanya karena hal seperti ini. Aku kembali kekelas nde, murid-muridku menungguku." Ucap Luhan kembali berdiri lalu meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di ruangan guru.

.

.

Yixing menyerahkan bekal makan siang yang ia buat pada Luhan. Kekasih tercinta Oh Sehun itu memang meminta Yixing membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Keduanya kini duduk di sofa yang berada di pojokan ruangan guru.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, keduanya melanjutkan waktu istirahat itu untuk bergosip. Mengingat umur keduanya yang memang tak terlalu tua, terkadang jiwa fansgirl Luhan dan Yixing masih hidup (?). Keduanya tengah sibuk bercerita tentang idol group mereka. Tentang drama terbaru salah satu member JYJ, Park Yoochun yang tengah hangat di perbincangkan, Three days. Ck!

Setelah jenuh berceloteh tentang para idola tersebut, keduanya terdiam. Terlintas di benak Yixing untuk bertanya tentang si bocah pirang yang telah sukses merusak hari pertama Yixing di sekolah ini.

"Eonnie.. hmm." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. "... Murid bernama Kris itu.. ceritakan padaku tentangnya."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini Yixing menyebut nama si pembuat onar kelas satu itu. "Kris.. dia murid kelas tiga, umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Dia bersama kedua temannya bernama Kai dan Chanyeol adalah tiga preman sekolah yang suka membuat keonaran. Melanggar peraturan, berkelahi, membully murid bahkan guru yang tak mereka sukai dan masih banyak lagi catatan hitam ketiganya yang membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari kedepan untuk menceritakannya, Xinggie." Jelas Luhan yang memang sedikit, ah ani, sangat berlebihan.

Mata Yixing berkedip-kedip lucu mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Lalu, mengapa murid seperti mereka masih di pertahankan di sekolah ini?"

Luhan terlihat menghela napas. "Perlu kau tahu, Xinggie.. Sehun dan Kris itu... mereka saudara sepupu. Jadi... tidak akan ada yang bisa mengeluarkan Kris dan teman-temannya dari sekolah ini. Karena sekolah ini... juga milik Kris."

"M-mwooo?" mata Yixing membelalak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ya, eonnie! Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang itu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aish, memangnya itu perlu. Mana ku tahu kalau kau sampai berusuran dengan Kris."

Yixing tertunduk setelah tarikan napas lelahnya. "Iya sih.."

Luhan mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yixing. "Sudahlah tidak perlu kuatir. Aku jamin Kris tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Aku akan melaporkan pada Sehun kalau dia macam-macam.."

"Aigooo.. hah.. ya baiklah.. hah.."

Nada putus asa terdengar dari mulut Yixing. Dia benar-benar sudah pasrah sekarang.. tidak mungkin mengundurkan diri.. jadi, lebih baik hadapi saja bocah pirang itu. Batin Yixing.

.

.

Ceklek!

Yixing mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan kembali menutupnya.

Bruuuk!

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur sembari melempar asal tasnya ke kasur. Hazel bening Yixing menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya. Kejadian itu kembali terlintas di otaknya.

Kris!

Si bocah pirang yang telah sukses membuat pikirannya kacau sepanjang hari..

Yixing bangkit dari berbaringnya menuju cermin besar di kamarnnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari sedari tadi ia belum melepas jaket Kris yang melilit di pingganya. Ia pun segera melepaskan ikatan jaket itu lalu melemparnya entah kemana.

Sreeet!

Yixing mengamati tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin. Lebih tepatnya pada bagian paha mulusnya.

_Ingat, kalau besok kau masih berani memakai pakaian seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan marah.. Son-saeng-nim!_

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ucapan Kris kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"Ck! Sebenarnya apa maksud bocah itu melarang-larangku berpakaian seperti ini! aishhh!" Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Ia pun membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu memeriksa semua pakaian yang telah ia siapkan untuk mengajar di sekolah!

Sigh!

Alhasil Yixing menemukan semua rok yang ia miliki berukuran sama dengan rok yang sedang ia pakai..

_Kalau ku lihat sekali lagi kau melepaskan jaket ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menciummu di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Araseoo!_

Kembali, Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo! Aniyooo!" ia pun berlari menuju kasur dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Yixing menempelkan benda kecil berwarna putih itu ke telinganya setelah men-dial nomor seseorang.. "Yoboseyo.. Luhannie Eonnie!"

"..."

"Apa eonnie sedang sibuk?"

"..."

"Temani aku belanja beberapa pakaian nde.. jebaaal~"

"..."

"Ah nde.. nde.. aku bersiap dulu lalu menjemputmu.."

"..."

"Gomawo eonnie, saranghaeee.. hehehee!"

PIP~

Yixing memutuskan sambungan itu dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Yeoja cantik itu lalu berlari ke kamar mandi setelah meraih handuk di lemari.

Braaak!

Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup..

Anggap saja aku bodoh karena takut dengan ancaman bocah pirang itu.. tapi... aish tidak lucu kalau dia benar-benar menciumku di depan seluruh penghuni SM School.. batin Yixing

Sigh!

"Bocah pirang! Aku benar-benar membencimuuuuuuu!" Teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar mandi..

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author Zone!**

.

Thanx for : 0704minnie - Guest - Yunjae SujuEXO Shipper - Lee Muti - HealersXing - mixing - yiyi96 - and semua yg udah review and read! adakah nama2 yg hilang?-v mian~

mengingat rate FF ini -M- maka adegan NC-nya tentu saja ada kkkk~ tunggu aja xD

di prolog aku ngelindur buat tahun 2014 jd 2013 hehe~ tp udh di edt xD

jikalah da typo hrp di mklumi manusia tak ada yg smprnah 0_o

**Keep Review my Readers xD**


	3. Bad Kisser

**#Chapter 2 : Bad Kisser  
**

.

.

**[Previous]**

_Anggap saja aku bodoh karena takut dengan ancaman bocah pirang itu.. tapi... aish tidak lucu kalau dia benar-benar menciumku di depan seluruh penghuni SM School.._

_Sigh!_

_"Bocah pirang! Aku benar-benar membencimuuuuuuu!" Teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar mandi.._

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh! My Lovely Sonsaengnim_**

**_Presented By_**

**_Chunsatic729 or Nha_**

**_ Cast : Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing_**

**_Xi Luhan- Park Chanyeol- Kim Jongin- Shim Changmin- Victoria and Others_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Yixing menjadi guru di SM School..

Mobil Yixing terparkir di parkiran sekolah. Seperti kebiasaannya, sonsaengnim yeoppo itu mengeluarkan kaca dan lipstick dari tas-nya, lalu menambahkan goresan merah bibirnya. Yixing juga sudah memastikan penampilannya.. dan di akhiri dengan satu kata. "Perfect~"

Dengan langkah sedikit gugup, Yixing melangkah keluar dari mobil. Ia kembali memastikan penampilan pada kaca mobil. Yixing bisa melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri, dengan kemeja biru lengan panjang serta rok hitam di bawah lutut, yang ia kenakan.

Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya kebelakang, hingga sudut-sudut itu membentuk sebuah ukiran manis di bibir Yixing di tambah dengan lekukan kecil di pipi kanannya, yang sukses membuat semua mata terpesona melihatnya.. Yixing melangkah anggun menuju ruangan guru..

Uri adorable sonsaengnim..

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan guru, Yixing terus berharap ia tak sampai bertemu dengan Kris.. ia benar-benar tak mau memulai hari ini dengan perasaan kesal. Karena bagi Yixing, dimana ada Kris, maka di sana ada kesialannya..

.

Huuffftt!

Untuk sementara Yixing bisa tersenyum senang karena ia belum bertemu dengan bocah pirang itu. Dengan mempertahankan senyum manisnya, ia pun memasuki ruangan guru.

"Selamat pagi, Changmin Ssa'em.." sapa Yixing pada guru matematika, Shim Changmin.. guru satu ini sangat tampan, bahkan menurut Yixing, ia adalah guru namja paling tampan di sekolah ini, dan tentu saja, Yixing sudah menjadikannya target..

"Selamat pagi Yixing Ssa'em.." balas Changmin juga tersenyum.

Yixing adalah tipe yeoja yang cukup agresif, jadi ia tak segan-segan lebih dahulu mendekati namja yang ia sukai. "Changmin oppa.."

"Nde?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, ia tentu saja gugup. Haruskan ia terlebih dahulu mengajak makan siang nanti bersama.. "Hm, begini-"

"Minnie oppa!"

Changmin dan Yixing menolehkan wajah mereka pada suara di belakang keduanya. Seorang yeoja, yang Yixing harus akui –sangat cantik berjalan menghampiri keduanya, -atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Changmin. Yeoja itu bergelayut manja di lengan Changmin.

"Nde, waeyo Chagiya?"

Nyuuut!

Seketika kaki Yixing lemas saat mendengar panggilan Changmin pada yeoja yang Yixing ketahui bernama Victoria, yang juga merupakan salah satu guru di sekolah ini. Panggilan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan tentang hubungan keduanya, cukup menegaskan juga kalau Yixing harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Changmin makan siang bersama kalau tidak ingin di jambak yeoja di sebelah Changmin yang menatapnya tak suka itu.

"Aku belum sarapan. Temani aku sarapan, jebaaal~" rengek Victoria.

Changmin pun langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah.." ia kemudian melirik Yixing yang terlihat menunduk. "Ah ya, Yixing Ssa'em, tadi kau ingin-"

"Ah ani.. aku sudah lupa aku ingin bicara apa, Changmin Ssa'em. Aku permisi ke kelas dulu.." pamit Yixing sembari menarik tas di mejanya, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru.

Yixing berjalan tak tentu arah. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin menghindari Changmin dan Victoria yang seenaknya bermesraan di depannya. Yixing mulai kebingungan menentukan arah langkahnya.. ia bahkan tak sadar sudah berjalan menuju atap sekolah..

Mengingat ia memang tak ada kelas pada jam pertama, jadi apa salahnya berjalan-jalan keliling gedung sekolah ini. Karena kemarin ia belum sempat berkeliling gedung sekolah.

Yixing menarik napas.. ia ingin berteriak, agar rasa kesal di hatinya sedikit berkurang.

"Aaaaakkhhh!"

Kreeek!

Brruuuukk!

Yixing terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh. Penasaraan, ia pun mengikuti arah suara itu.. yang berada di balik dinding di samping Yixing.

Sigh! Ternyata hanya kucing.. bantin Yixing saat menemukan seekor kucing berada di balik dinding tersebut. Yixing pun berniat beranjak pergi, kembali ke ruangan guru, lagi.

Sreeeet!

Namun, belum sempat niat itu terealisasi, tangan mungilnya di genggam oleh sebuah tangan besar, tangan yang berasal dari balik dinding tempat suara gaduh tadi berasal.

Deg deg!

Yixing sangat takut seketika saat tangan besar itu begitu kuat mencengkram tangannya.

Sreeeek!

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Yixing saat tangan besar itu menariknya mendekat. Tubuh kecil Yixing sedikit terhempas pada tembok dan terperangkap diantara dua tangan besar yang tengah mencengkram tangannya. Tangan seseorang.. seseorang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya..

Perlahan sosok itu menegakkan kepalanya, hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang..

"K-kris..." ucap Yixing dengan suara serak yang hampir tak terdengar.

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau pikir, kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mengusik tidurku, Sonsaengnim?"

"A-aku-"

Yixing tak lagi mampu melanjutkan ucapannya saat bibir merahnya di bekap oleh bibir Krisnya. Simpel-nya, si bocah pirang itu menciumnya..

Yixing masih membatu, belum kembali dari alam bawa sadarnya. Hingga Yixing merasakan bibir Kris bergerak begitu lincah menyapu permukaan bibir merahnya. Untunglah tadi ia berhasil mengatup rapat bibirnya sebelum Kris menyerangnya.

Tidak! Kris sama sekali tidak kasar, bahkan sangat lembut memperlakukannya. Hingga Yixing sempat menikmati sentuhan bibir itu sebelum akhirnya dia tertarik kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Dengan tenaga lemahnya, Yixing berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris dari-nya. Namun tak berhasil, tentu saja mengingat tenaganya benar-benar tak seberapa di banding dengan namja yang sedang menciumnya itu.

Kris tak menyerah.. lidahnya masih setia menyapu permukaan bibir Yixing, menghisap, dan usaha terakhir Kris adalah menggigit bibir bawah Yixing.

"A-aakhh!" Yixing berteriak membuat bibir yang semula tertutup rapat itu terbuka sempurna. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tak di sia-siakan oleh Kris untuk mengeksplor bibir merah merona yang sedari kemarin mencuri perhatiannya itu.

Lidah Kris menggelitik, menyapu langit-langit mulut Yixing, mengabsent satu persatu gigi rapi Yixing, mencoba mengajak lidah Yixing bergerak.. Yixing yang terganggu dengan kehadiran lidah Kris pun akhirnya mau tak mau menggerakkan lidahnya mendorong lidah Kris keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, justru hal itu membuat pertarungan lidah hingga menghaslikan aliran saliva di sudut bibir Yixing..

Tangan Yixing masih berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Kris dari tubuhnya, namun seketika tak berdaya karena kini tenaga yang tersisah itu ia gunakan untuk meladeni pertarung lidahnya dan Kris..

Yixing kehilangan akal.. niat awalnya ingin melepaskan diri dari Kris terganti sudah dengan kenikmatan yang tak dapat ia tolak. Nde, walaupun Yixing benci mengakuinya,namun... ia pun mulai menikmati French Kiss ini..

French Kiss.. bahkan Yixing mulai mengakui yang tengah mereka lakukan adalah French Kiss..

"Eummppcckkhh.."

Suara decakan saliva pun tak terelakan.. bersamaan dengan Kris yang menarik kedua tangan Yixing agar mengalung di lehernya. Yixing pun sepenuhnya sadar ketika kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Kris, ia menarik namja pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka..

Hingga hampir lima menit pun berlalu. Yixing mulai merasakan pasokan oksigen di dadanya mulai berkurang. "Eunghhh... K-krisshh." Yixing melepaskan tautan tangannya dari leher Kris, kemudan berpindah pada dada Kris. Tangan mungil itu memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Kris..

Dengan berat hati, Kris pun melepaskan ciuman itu.. hingga menghasilkan jembatan saliva di antara keduanya. Kris mengusap mulutnya.. sementara Yixing berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal..

"Ck! Gaya berciumanmu sangat buruk.. Sonsaengnim.. payah." Ucap Kris.

Yixing men-deathglare pada Kris. Bahkan dia hampir kehabisan napas untuk mengimbangi permainan Kris, dengan tanpa perasaan bocah pirang ini mengatainya Bad Kisser.

"Y-ya! Wu Yifan-"

"Gomawo Yixing Ssa'em.. lain kali kita lanjutkan nde.." Ucap Kris sembari mengedipkan matanya kearah Yixing yang nampak sangat shock. "Oh ya." Kris menatap penampilan Yixing dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya, lalu menyeringai. "Aku senang sekali, kau menepati janjimu, Son-Saeng-nim.. aku kekelas dulu." Kris mengelus sayang puncak kepala Yixing. "Sampai jumpa.. Ssa'em yeoppo.." lanjutnya lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih memamatung di tempatnya.

Bahkan wajah manis itu kini memerah bak kepiting rebus..

Plak!

Yixing menampar pipinya sendiri. "A-apa.. yang baru saja kami lalukan.. a-aku.. berciuman dengan bocah pirang itu?"

Punggung Yixing tersandar lemas pada dinding di belakangnya. Kepalanya terus menerus menggeleng, sembari menggumam.. "Aniya! I-ini pasti mimpi. Ndee!"

.

.

Yixing kembali meratapi kesialannya. Ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia menyendiri di ruang guru, lagi. Sudah bersusah payah ia menghindar dari Kris, bahkan ia rela membeli rok yang berukuran sedang, menutupi hingga bagian sampai bawah lututnya, agar si bocah pirang itu tidak sampai menciumnya.

Nyatanya, dengan sendirinya kaki Yixing menuntunnya pada Kris.. hingga kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di atas sekolah itu terjadi begitu cepat dan benar-benar tak bisa di perhitungkan..

Sigh!

Setidaknya... Kris tidak menciumku di depan seluruhnya penghuni SM School.. batin Yixing..

Yixing mulai mencemaskan hari esok. Bahkan hari esok baru hari ketiga ia berada di sekolah ini..

Kalau hari ini Kris menciumnya, lalu besok apa yang akan di lakukan bocah pirang itu..

"Aaaaakkhhh!" Yixing mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

Mendapati namja yang ia taksir ternyata sudah punya kekasih, lalu ada seorang bocah pirang yang selalu menggangu hari-harinya di sekolah..

Good!

Benar-benar hari yang sempurna.. sempurna dengan kesialan..

.

.

"Xinggie?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Luhan memanggil sahabatnya yang sepertinya masih betah berlama-lama melamun sembari mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam piring di depannya tanpa berniat memakan makanan malang itu. Ya, uri adorable sonsaengnim ini hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya sembari terus memandang lurus kedepan. Pandangan itu memancarkan kekesalan.

Luhan berdecak sebal. "Ya, Zhang Yixing!" ucap Luhan setengah berteriak. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing. Keduanya kini tengah berada di kantin sekolah untuk makan siang.

"E-eoh.." Yixing akhirnya tersadar juga dari lamunan panjangnya. "N-nde.. eonnie?" Yixing berucap sambil meraih gelas minumannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Kris?"

Bruuuushh!

Minuman itu bahkan belum sampai menyetuh kerengkongan Yixing, karena sudah kembali di keluarkan oleh yeoja cantik itu. Mata Yixing terbelalak lebar mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Huh~ pertanyaan macam apa itu? yang benar saja! Batin Yixing.

"M-mwooo?" mata Yixing berkedip-kedip. "Hah hah hahahaa.. t-tentu saja tidak! jangan bercanda Xi Luhan! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" ucap Yixing menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Ya, santai saja Zhang Yixing.. kalau kau benar-benar tak menyukainya.." balas Luhan yang lebih terdengar dengan nada menggoda.

Yixing berdecak kesal. Ia pun memulai memakan makanan yang tadi sempat ia anggurkan. Tak berniat meladeni Luhan.

"Kalau tidak suka mengapa kau terlihat kesal saat melihat Kris di kelilingi yeoja-yeoja itu, cemburu eoh?"

Yixing semakin sebal oleh ocehan sahabatnya yang semakin membuatnya terpojok. Benarkah ia terlihat kesal? Aigooo, yang benar saja..

Nde, kantin sekolah ini memang berhadapan dengan lapangan basket. Di batasi oleh dinding kaca, sehingga Yixing dan Luhan yang duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat kaca itu dapat melihat dengan jelas Kris dan teman-temannya yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan.

Di lapangan, Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai serta teman-temannya bermain basket dengan di kelilingi oleh para fans yeoja bahkan namja yang terus mengeluh-eluhkan ketiganya. Sesekali Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambai kearah yeoja-yeoja yang menonton mereka, berbeda dengan Kris yang terlihat tak peduli.

Kembali kepada kedua uri sonsaengnim yeoppa yang tengah bergosip di kantin sekolah. Yixing cemberut ketika Luhan terus menerus menggodanya.

"Ya, Zhang Yixing kalau kau suka Kris tidak masalah kok. Ku pikir kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi, eoh." Ucap Luhan setengah berbisik." Ku beritahu ya.." Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing. Lalu berbisik. "...mempunyai kekasih yang lebih muda itu akan membuat hidupmu lebih bergairah.." ucapnya seduktif. Maklum saja, karena ia memang punya kekasih yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Ia mendesah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ck! Dasar mesum!" namun Yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh geli melihat pipi merona sahabatnya.

Cemburu? Ck..

.

.

Yixing berdiri di depan kelas sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit kelas berlangsung, ia pun telah mengabsent murid-muridnya, namun ia tak menemukan Kris di kelas.

Kemana si murid bengal itu, eoh?

Yixing memijit-mijit kepalanya. "Baiklah anak-anak! Sekarang buka buku kalian-"

Bruuuk!

Tak sempat Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ter-interupsi oleh suara gaduh dari pintu kelas. Di sana terlihat seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang memasuki kelas dengan santai. Tanpa permisi atau pun mengetuk pintu, bahkan pintu itu pun terdengar seperti di tendang.

Yixing menarik napas dalam. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya. "Ya, Wu Yifan!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Yixing. "Ada apa sonsaengnim?"

"Kau pikir kau bisa masuk kelas begitu saja setelah terlambat selama lima belas menit dari jam masuk kelasku lalu tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu kau bisa masuk dengan santainya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, eoh? Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Wu Yifan! Berdiri di depan kelas selama kelas berlangsung!" Yixing berucap begitu lancar, cepat dan tanpa jeda. Membuat semua mata di kelas itu menatapnya kagum.

Oh ayolah, baru kali ini ada yang berani menyuruh seorang Kris Wu berdiri di depan kelas..

Kris menyeringai dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. "Dengan senang hati, Son-saeng-nim yeoppo!" ucap lalu berjalan ke samping meja Yixing lalu berdiri disana. Yixing terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris. Padahal ia kira Kris akan melawannya tadi.

Semua murid di kelas itu tercengang mendengar ucapan Kris sekaligus kagum menatap Yixing. Benarkah yang berada di depannya kini adalah seorang Kris Wu? Karena yang sudah-sudah, kalau ada guru yang berani menghukum bahkan menegurnya, besoknya akan ada guru pengganti. Dengan kata lain, Kris menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memecat guru itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang lalu. Buka buku kalian.."

Yixing kembali ke meja guru-nya, dan kelas pun sudah siap untuk melakukan proses belajar-mengajar. Tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, Yixing memulai kelas. Menjelaskan dengan sabar mengenai proses pencernaan pada manusia pada murid-muridnya.

"Bunhongbit gamdoneun eolgul gureum wireul geotneun gibun baby boo! Nae gaseumi dugeungeoryeotdeon geurim gatdeon you!" Di belakang Yixing, Kris bersenandung, ia menyanyikan part rapp pada bagian lagu peterpan milik EXO.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris lalu men-deathglare pada murid yang tengah ia hukum itu. Tatapan itu mengisyaratkan agar Kris menghentikan nanyiannya. Yixing pun melanjutkan kelas yang sempat ter-interupsi oleh Kris.

Namun bukan Kris Wu namanya kalau ia menurut begitu saja. Karena ia memang sengaja menerima hukuman yang di berikan Yixing tadi semata-mata untuk bisa menggoda sonsaengnim cantik itu... dan yah~ beginilah caranya, eoh..

"Geuttae neoui nuneun salmyeosi useojwotdeon geotcheoreom jigeumdo nae maeumui han kyeone yeollin changmune nega narawajundamyeon.."

Yixing kembali men-deathglare pada Kris, menyuruh namja itu diam. Namun ia tak menyadari rona merah di pipinya justru membuatnya terlihat tersipu malu. "Wu Yifan! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu, eoh! Kau pikir ini panggung pertunjukan!"

"Baiklah.. sonsaengnim.." gumam Kris sembari mengedipkan matanya..

Blush!

_Pipi meronamu, Terasa seperti berjalan diatas awan,__ baby boo! kecantikanmu membuat hatiku berdebar__.._

_Seperti caramu tersenyum lembut pada saat itu, andai kau bisa terbang ke pintu hatiku yang terbuka__.._

Sepertinya, Yixing harus lebih sabar lagi menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan seorang Wu Yifan.. hm?

.

.

krek!

Pintu kamar Yixing terbuka, sonsaengnim yeoppo itu pun masuk dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan.

Braaaakk!

Yixing melempar tas-nya pada kasur yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Ia lalu berjalan kedepan cermin besar di kamarnya. Cermin itu menampakkan bayangannya yang tengah cemberut. Melalui cermin, Yixing menatap bibir merahnya yang tengah ia gigit-gigit kecil. Menghela napas sejenak, Yixing lalu meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir merahnya sendiri.

_Ck! Gaya berciumanmu sangat buruk.. Sonsaengnim.. payah!_

Sigh!

"Jjinjayo? Apa gaya berciumanku seburuk itu? hah~"

Yixing kembali memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. "Ugh! Dasar bocah pirang menyebalkan! Dia pikir dia itu good kisser?" Yixing kembali meraba bibirnya. Di sadarinya atau tidak, rona merah tercipta di pipinya ketika bayangan saat Kris menciuman itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Juga saat Kris menggodanya ketika mereka berada di kelas tadi..

Blushh!

.

.

.

Yixing menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar tak tenang mengajar di kelas saat ini, dimana seorang murid yang duduk di pojokan kelas itu terus menatap tajam dirinya.

"Baiklah, kelas selesai. Kalian bisa pulang.." ucap Yixing pada murid-muridnya yang memang terlihat sudah tak terlalu fokus mendengar penjelasannya.

"Yesss!" ucap para murid-murid itu kompak. Tak perlu di minta dua kali, mereka pun membereskan perlengkapan sekolah masing-masing lalu satu persatu berhamburan meninggalkan kelas.

Begitu pula dengan Yixing yang kini sudah berada di koridor menuju ruangan guru. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang namja tinggi yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada di depannya.

Yixing menelan ludah, entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk saat menatap sorot tajam namja di depannya kini. "K-kau.."

"Kau tidak menempati janjimu, Sonsaengnim.." mata musang namja itu mengarah pada rok di atas lutut yang di pakai Yixing. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu.."

"A-apa maksudmu.."

"Kau harus di hukum, Ssa'em.."

"Kyaaa! Mau apa kau? Lepaskaaaaan!" teriak Yixing saat tiba-tiba namja itu memapah tubuhnya tanpa peringatan.

Namja itu tak mengindahkannya, meski Yixing terus memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari si pirang itu.

"Lepaskan akuuu! Yaaaa!"

Braaaakk! Si pirang itu menendang pintu sebuah kelas, yang Yixing ingat ini adalah kelas yang tadi ia masuki.. kelas Kris..

Namja pirang itu pun menurunkan Yixing dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Dan...

Ceklek!

Bunyi suara pintu yang terkunci membuat Yixing semakin menegang. Terlebih saat hazel-nya menatap sosok tinggi dengan sorot mata musang-nya yang menatap intens Yixing dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Yixing mundur perlahan, sedangkan sosok tinggi bersurai pirang itu maju perlahan mendekat kearahnya. "K-kris.. k-kau mau a-apa?"

Kris menyeringai. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh seorang namja dan yeoja sexy yang hanya berdua dalam sebuah ruangan yang terkunci, Son-saeng-nim?"

Yixing membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, tubuhnya menegang ketika Kris semakin dekat padanya. Yixing benar-benar terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam mata musang itu, hingga berteriak pun ia seolah tak punya tenaga lagi..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[ Next ]**

_"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan, Sonsaengnim?" ucap Kris dengan satu alis yang terangkat._

_Yixing menggigit bibirnya, gairah yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih.. yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya si bocah pirang itu... Kris.. ia menginginkan Kris._

_Rona merah menghiasi pipi Yixing.. "A-aku.. m-menginginkan-mu.." ucap Yixing hampir tak terdengar._

_Namun tentu saja sangat jelas terdengar oleh telinga Kris.. "Aku akan memberikan yang kau inginkan, baby.." ucap Kris bersamaan dengan seringaian iblis yang tercipta di bibir sexy-nya._

.

.

**Author Zone!**

**.**

**.**

-disini Luhan ma Sehun cuma beda 2 tahun ya

-hunhan ntr ada kok tapi ga banyak, Klo Chanbaek blum tau ya krn klo ada chanbaek hrs ada kaisoo jg dong, pan sian ntr kai sndrian

-ini udh panjang blum?

-nc-nya... next chapter...?

-tunggu aja hehee

**thx for all readers..**

mixing - Row-chan - rikeamalia1 - jung aiko - maia vierr - hatakehanahungry - sitarizkiana fitri - HealersXing - Fanxingege - saya orchestra - 2NEXO - kraycry - zoldyk

**keep review x_x ndee.. gomawo~**


	4. Sonsaengim, Please be mine

**#Chapter 3: Sonsaengim, Please be mine..**

**.**

**.**

**[ Previous ]**

_Yixing mundur perlahan, sedangkan sosok tinggi bersurai pirang itu maju perlahan mendekat kearahnya. "K-kris.. k-kau mau a-apa?"_

_Kris menyeringai. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh seorang namja dan yeoja sexy yang hanya berdua dalam sebuah ruangan yang terkunci, Son-saeng-nim?"_

_Yixing membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, tubuhnya menegang ketika Kris semakin dekat padanya. Yixing benar-benar terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam mata musang itu, hingga berteriak pun ia seolah tak punya tenaga lagi.._

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh! My Lovely Sonsaengnim_**

**_Presented By_**

**_Chunsatic729 or Nha_**

**_ Cast : Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing_**

**_Xi Luhan- Park Chanyeol- Kim Jongin- and Others_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.. "A-aniyooo! K-kris, b-biarkan aku keluar.." ucap Yixing hampir menangis.

Braaak!

"Ugh!" Yixing meringis saat punggung rampingnya menyentuh sesuatu. Meja guru yang berada di depan kelas.

Kris memerangkap Yixing di antara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja tersebut. "Tenang saja Ssa'em, kau bisa keluar.. tapi setelah menerima hukuman dariku.." lagi-lagi Kris menyeringai.

Yixing bergetar dengan mata terpejam saat Kris mendekatkan wajah mereka.. hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas namja bersurai pirang itu menyapa lehernya. Dalam hati, Yixing hanya bisa berdoa agar ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari si preman sekolah itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, bibir itu kembali bertemu.. Kris sepertinya tak ingin membuang waktu, ia langsung melumat bibir merah Yixing yang masih tertutup rapat. Tubuh Yixing kini sudah tergeletak pasrah di atas meja guru tersebut, dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja.

"Lepmm-passhh.." gumam Yixing di sela ciuman sepihak itu. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram pinggiran meja kini sudah berpindah ke bahu Kris, berusaha mendorong namja itu.

Kris terus melumat mulutnya, mencari cela agar bisa memasuki 'gua hangat' sonsaengnim yeoppo itu. Perlahan, tenaga Yixing melemah untuk melakukan perlawanan, hingga sebuah perasaan aneh timbul begitu saja –entah dari mana datangnya.. perasaan yang membuatnya menginginkan kenikmatan lebih hingga membuatnya pasrah dan ia membiarkan Kris melakukan apa yang dia mau..

Kris menyeringai di sela ciumannya. Bibir itu pun perlahan membuka tanpa harus ia paksa. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Kris pun langsung meluncurkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Yixing. Sedangkan sonsaengnim yeoppo itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Kris, menarik si namja agar memperdalam ciuman..

Gotcha! Kris bersorak dalam hati..

Kedua hazel Yixing terpejam, menikmati perlakuan lembut namja di atasnya kini.. namun kedua bola mata Yixing tiba-tiba terbuka saat kenikmatan itu tak lagi ia rasakan. Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Yixing mendesah kecewa..

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan, Sonsaengnim?" ucap Kris dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, gairah yang suda berada di ubun-ubun benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih.. yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya si bocah pirang itu... Kris.. ia menginginkan Kris.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Yixing.. "A-aku.. m-menginginkan-mu.." ucap Yixing hampir tak terdengar.

Namun tentu saja sangat jelas terdengar oleh telinga Kris.. "Aku akan memberikan yang kau inginkan, baby.." ucap Kris bersamaan dengan seringaian iblis yang tercipta di bibir sexy-nya.

.

.

Peluh benar-benar sudah membanjiri wajah putih mulus Yixing. Kemeja putih dengan semua kancing yang sudah terlepas hingga menampakkan kedua payudara mulusnya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikkan namja yang kini menguasahi tubuhnya, namun kemeja itu masih melekat di tubuh mungil Yixing, sedangkan bagian bawahnya sudah tak tertutupi apapun. Mulut Yixing yang sudah membengkak itu terus menerus mengerang, hazelnya terpejam menikmati perlakuan namja yang tengah berada di antara kedua paha mulusnya itu.

Di bawah sana, lidah Kris seperti menari-nari, menggelitik dan menyapu daerah kewanitaan Yixing. Membuat tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat.. kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rambut pirang Kris..

"Eunghhh Y-yifannie c-cukup ahh.." Yixing menarik kepala Kris yang tengah berada di selengkangannya itu. Namja tampan itu merengut kesal saat kegiatannya di ganggu, membuat Yixing terkekeh. "Yifannie, a-aku ingin sesuatu yang berada di sini.." ucapnya sembari mengelus sesuatu yang menggembung di antara kedua paha Kris.

Kris cukup terkejut mendapati betapa nakalnya sonsaengnim yeoppo itu, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membebaskannya sekarang.. manis.."

Yixing mengedip nakal. "Dengan senang hati... Tuan Wu.." tangan mungil itu pun bekerja cepat melepaskan celana Kris hingga -big junior namja yang masih berstatus murid Senior High School itu terbebas.

Mata Yixing terbelalak mendapati pemandangan menggoda di depannya. Ia menjadi kesusahan menelan luda.. Oh God! So big.. batin Yixing. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gugup.

"Kau menyukainya sonsaengnim?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan.. ia pun menatap Kris yang kini juga menatapnya..

Deg! 'T-tampannya..' bisik Yixing dalam hati.. walaupun Yixing tidak mau mengakui, tapi kalau ia boleh jujur, ia sudah terpesona dengan namja yang tengah berada di atasnya itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sonsaengnim, bolehkan aku memulainya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Yixing mengangguk pasrah. Hazelnya hanya bisa terus mengamati Kris yang kini sudah memposisikan –big junior-nya itu di depan vagina Yixing. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kris melesatkan juniornya hingga sepenuhnya terbenam di dalam vagina Yixing.. bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan Yixing yang menggema di ruangan kelas yang sepi itu..

"Aaaaakkhhhh!"

.

.

"Aaaaakkhhhh!"

Mata Yixing terbuka dengan tidak elitnya bersamaan dengan teriakan-nya. "Hosh hosh hosh.." napas Yixing tersengal, mata membelalak lebar dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"H-hanya mimpi?" gumamnya dengan ekor matanya yang kini mulai mengamati setiap sudut ruangan kini ia berada.

Benar! Ini kamarnya. Bukan kelas Kris. Ia sendirian di kamar ini. Nde... sendirian! Tidak ada Kris.

Yixing pun menyingkap selimutnya yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh Bra serta g-string berwarna ungu. Terlihat G-string ungu itu sudah sangat basah. "Siaaaaal!" ia pun segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Braaaak!

"Aaaaakkkhh! Zhang Yixing pabboooo! Mengapa kau sampai bermimpi bercinta dengan bocah pirang itu!" teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar mandi..

Ugh! Ini hanya mimpi, eoh. Hanya mimpi yang bahkan mampu membuat Yixing mencapai orgasme-nya..

**.**

**.**

Sigh!

Yixing menarik napas saat mobilnya terparkir di parkiran SM School. Setelah ciuman kemarin dan mimpi bercinta bersama Kris semalam, rasanya Yixing tak siap kalau harus bertemu dengan murid-nya itu.

Setelah memastikan dirinya yang selalu terlihat cantik, Yixing membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluarnya. Yixing kembali menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas sebelum memulai langkah menuju ruangan guru.

"Selamat pagi... Sonsaengnim.." Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti... oleh suara berat seorang namja. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersandar pada sebuah lamborgini biru di samping mobil Yixing.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari samping mobilnya itu. Suara itu? entah mengapa Yixing sudah sangat hapal dengan suara sexy itu. "K-kris.."

Perlahan Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yixing. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak Sonsaengnim?" ucapnya seiringi dengan –Smirk.

Jantung Yixing berdegub kencang. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Bicara tentang tidur, Yixing langsung teringat tentang mimpi sialan yang semalam ia alami. Mimpi bercinta dengan namja pirang yang saat ini tepat berada di depannya. "T-tentu s-saja nyenyak.. p-pertanyaan macam apa i-itu." jawab Yixing gugup.

Kris memicingkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau begitu gugup sonsaengnim? Apa aku muncul di dalam mimpi, eoh? Sehingga kau sangat gugup saat melihatku?"

Wajah Yixing memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang menjadi gugup ketika berbicara dengan Kris. Padahal sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tadi, ia berjanji akan bersikap biasa ketika berhadapan dengan Kris. Namun sepertinya gagal. "M-mwo? Percaya diri sekali kau! Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku tidak sudi bertemu denganmu! sudah pergi kekelasmu!"

Kris kembali menyeringai. "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanmu ya? Ckck!" jeda sejenak, Kris menatap lekat wajah merona yeoja yang sudah merebut hatinya itu. "Uhm, ceritakan padaku, apa yang kita lakukan di dalam mimpimu sonsaengnim? Apa... kita bercinta?"

Deg!

Lutut Yixing lemas seketika. Keringat dingin mengucur begitu saja di pelipisnya. Ia menelan ludah. "Hah.." Yixing sedikit gemetar. "Yang benar saja! Jangan sembarangan bicara Wu Yifan! Aku adalah gurumu, jangan kurang ajar!"

Yixing melangkah pergi setelah men-deathglare pada Kris yang nampak tersenyum puas. Lebih lama berhadapan dengan Kris bisa-bisa ia pingsan mendadak. Yixing berjalan cepat bahkan setengah berlari menuju ruangan guru.

.

.

Yixing berdiri mematung di depan kelas, kelas yang akan ia masuki hari ini. Tepatnya kelas Kris. Entah mengapa Yixing berharap kali ini bocah pirang itu membolos pada kelasnya.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, dan sonsaengnim yeoppo itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas sembari tersenyum manis. "Selamat siang anak-anak.." sapanya mengingat jam kelasnya hari ini memang siang.

"Selamat pagi Sonsaengnim yeoppo.." ucap mereka serempak minus beberapa murid yeoja yang terlihat tak berminat dengan kehadirannya.

Yixing melangkah menuju meja guru dan duduk di meja itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan alat-alat mengajar..

"Sonsaengnim.."

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang murid laki-laki tengah berdiri di depan mejanya sembari menggenggam seikat mawar merah. Yixing kenal murid itu bernama Jung Taekwoon atau yang biasa di panggil Leo.

"Nde?" jawab Yixing yang nampak bingung.

"Untuk uri Yixing Ssa'em yeoppo.." ucapnya.

"M-mwo?" Yixing menggigit bibirnya dan itu justru membuat semua mata murid laki-laki menelan ludah menatapnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Yixing menerima bunga itu. "G-gomawo Leo-ah.." ucap Yixing dengan senyum manisnya.

"Cheonmayoo.." Leo terlihat sangat senang. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah semangat.

Yixing meletakkan bunga itu di mejanya. Ia hendak memulai kelas namun..

"Sonsaengnim.." Baru saja Yixing hendak membuka mulut, lagi-lagi ia mendapati seorang murid laki-laki kini berdiri di depannya.

"Nde, ada apa Sungkyu-ah?"

Murid bermata sipit itu tersenyum malu-malu sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil panjang pada Yixing. Sebuah coklat lebih tepatnya. "Untuk sonsaengnim manis semanis coklat ini.." ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Karena ia tentu saja takkan pernah tega melukai hati murid-murid itu dengan menolak pemberian mereka. Yixing menerima coklat itu dari Sungkyu. "Gomawo Sungkyu-ah.."

Sungkyu mengangguk imut dan tersenyum puas, kemudian langsung berlari menuju bangku-nya.

Yixing menarik napas, ia menatap kearah semua muridnya dan mendapati Kris yang menampakkan wajah kesal yang sangat menyeramkan. Yixing juga melihat salah satu murid laki-laki yang ingin berdiri menghampirinya.

"Kalau ada lagi yang ingin memberi hadiah, sebaiknya kalian berikan ketika selesai kelas saja, araseo.." ucapan Yixing itu sukses membuat murid yang tadi ingin menghampirinya kembali duduk di bangku-nya. Wajah murid itu nampak kecewa.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku kalian pada bab reproduksi pada manusia.."

Semua murid namja nampak semangat mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sonsaengnim yeoppo itu pun lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Pada layar proyeksi di depan kelas sudah menampakkan gambar organ reproduksi pada namja dan yeoja.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui dengan Reproduksi?"

Seorang murid namja mengangkat tangannya. "Nde, Yongguk?"

"Re adalah mengulang, sedangkan produksi adalah membuat, jadi reproduksi adalah membuat kembali baby, sonsaengnim."

"Hwuuuuuuh!" suasana kelas menjadi ribut karena Yongguk. Murid tampan itu pun mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya. Well, jawaban Yongguk tak sepenuhnya salah, ani? Hanya saja..

"Tenanglah anak-anak. Jawaban Yongguk tidak salah kok. Benar, reproduksi membuat kembali, maksudnya, proses menghasilkan individu baru dari organisme sebelumnya." Jelas Yixing Ssa'em membenarkan jawaban Yongguk, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Yixing kembali melanjutkan kelas dengan sesekali melirik kearah Kris yang terus menatapnya dengan seringaian iblis. Sejujurnya Yixing sendiri merasa sangat gugup hingga berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan Kris padanya. Terlebih lagi ia harus menjelaskan tentang bab... reproduksi pada manusia.

Ugh! Benar-benar pada saat yang tidak tepat, eoh!

Namun Yixing berusaha menguasahi diri dan memasang ekspresi biasa di depan seluruh muridnya, tapi tak cukup meyakinkan Kris kalau ia baik-baik saja. Kris sangat tahu kalau sonsaengnim yeoppa itu tengah gugup setengah mati...

.

.

Yixing keluar dari kelas siang itu, ia melangkah dengan anggun menuju ruangan guru. Seperti biasanya, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba sonsaengnim yeoppo itu mendengar keributan di belakangnya. Yixing menoleh dan menemukan beberapa murid laki-laki mengikutinya.

"Ada apa anak-anak?" tanya Yixing dengan suara lembutnya.

"E-eungh.. k-kami hanya ingin mengantar sonsaengnim sampai keruangan guru dengan selamat.." ucap Leo yang di anggukkan oleh teman-temannya.

Yixing menghela napas dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah murid-murid. Ia pun membiarkan murid-muridnya itu mengantarnya ke ruangan guru. Mereka nampak seperti bodyguart sang sonsaengnim yeoppo.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah mengantarku ke ruangan guru. Sekarang kembali lah ke kelas kalian." Ucap Yixing pada murid-muridnya.

"Nde Ssa'em.." ucap mereka kompak. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih berdiri mematung memandang kepergian murid-muridnya itu.

"Ehem!"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang terdengar dari sampingnya berdiri dan mendapati Kris yang bersandar di dinding dengan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Kris benar-benar nampak kesal.

"Ada apa lagi, Wu Yifan?"

"Begitukah cara menyapa calon kekasihmu, Yixing Ssa'em?" ucap Kris.

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Calon kekasih? "Mwooo? Hahahaa! Calon kekasih? Dalam mimpimu saja!" ucap Yixing lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan guru, namun tangannya di genggam oleh Kris.

Kris menarik paksa Yixing yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. "Lepaskan aku Wu Yifaaaan!"

Kris tak mengindahkan teriakan dan pemberontakan Yixing, juga tatapan aneh orang-orang yang meilhat mereka. Mereka cukup kasian dan ingin menolong Yixing, namun tak cukup berani melawan Kris, jadi hanya bisa berdoa agar sonsaengnim cantik mereka tak di apa-apakan oleh naga itu. Kris membawa Yixing menuju... atap sekolah. Tempat ini memang sepi.

Bruuuk!

"Aaakhh appo pabbo!" kesal Yixing ketika punggungnya terhempas pada dinding. Cukup sakit..

Tanpa peringatan, Kris langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yixing. Kedua tangan Yixing di tahan oleh satu tangan Kris, sehingga sonsaengnim yeoppo itu benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Kris dengan rakus melumat kasar bibir plum yang sudah menjadi candu-nya itu. Meski ini baru yang kedua ia rasakan. Bibir merah itu di hisap oleh Kris, tangan Kris yang lain menekan tengkuk Yixing, menuntut ciuman itu semakin dalam..

"Eummhhppphhh.." Yixing berusaha memberontak dari kengkungan tubuh tinggi itu. "Lempph pphashh.."

Kris memang melepaskan bibir merah yang menjadi sedikit membengkak itu, namun ia mengalihkan lidahnya menuju leher putih mulus tanpa cacat milik sonsaengnim cantik-nya. Kris menjilat, menghisap kuat hingga leher putih itu tercetak –kiss mark oleh-nya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. lepaskan b-brengsek! Akuhh membecihmuu K-krishh hiks.." ucap Yixing di tengah tangis serta desahan tertahannya.

Seketika Kris tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yixing. Wajah kesal-nya kini sudah berganti dengan wajah bersalah ketika melihat sosok malaikatnya yang tengah bergetar dan menangis. "S-sonsaengnim.."

PLAK!

Yixing mendaratkan tangan mungilnya di pipi Kris. "Hiks hiks.. Aku membencimu!" ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris. Namun langkah kecilnya lagi-lagi terhenti saat tubuh kecil itu tertahan oleh pelukan Kris.

"Mianhae.. mianhae Yixing Ssa'em.. a-aku.." Kris memeluk erat Yixing dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak Wu Yifan!"

"Berteriaklah.. tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau memaafkanku!"

"Hiks hiks.. sebenarnya apa maumu, eoh! Aku memaafkanmu karena kemarin kau sudah menciumku tapi kau melakukannya lagi hari ini! aku tidak akan-"

Yixing tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Kris tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka saling berhadapan dan Kris kembali menciumanya. Kali ini Kris membawanya pada ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta..

Yixing tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar, dan kemarahannya tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana ketika Kris menciumnya dengan lembut. Hingga tanpa Yixing sadari, ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu.. Yixing melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris..

"Hoshh hosh hosh.." deru napas keduanya saat ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan aliran saliva keduanya yang bercampur di sudut bibir Yixing. Mata Yixing tertutup..

"Yixing Ssa'em.." Kris membelai lembut pipi Yixing, membuat sang sonsaengnim membuka matanya.

Deg!

"N-nde?"

"Berjanjilah, jangan menerima apapun dari namja lain. Jangan terlalu sering memberi mereka senyuma manismu, aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya. Berhentilah tebar pesona pada mereka semua.."

Mata Yixing berkedip-kedip lucu, ia mencoba mencerna ucapan Kris. "Eoh, tebar pesona? Ya, aku tidak tebar pesona!" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula, kalau aku tebar pesona, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir yang mengerucut itu. "Ck! Tentu saja itu urusanku, karena kau adalah calon kekasihku, sonsaengnim yeoppo!"

Bluush!

Pipi Yixing memerah mendengar ucapan Kris. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan men-deathglare pada Kris. Yixing baru saja ingin protes, namun Kris sudah melesat pergi meninggalkannya yang masih sibuk ber-blusing ria.

"Aish, memang siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Dasar naga sok tampan!"

.

.

"Apa tugas kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang berdiri di depannya.

"Beres hyung.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Bagus!" Kris melihat Yixing yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dimana ia dan kedua sahabatnya berada sekarang. "Sekarang cepatlah pergi dari sini!" perintah Kris yang langsung di turuti oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Kris pun melangkah pergi dengan seringaian iblis-nya.

.

.

Yixing menstarted –mobilnya, lalu melajukannya.

Duk! Seketika mobil-nya berhenti mendadak, membuat sonsaengnim yeoppo itu mengeluarkan umpatan kesalnya. "Siaaal! Kenapa lagi sih?"

Yixing keluar dari mobilnya dan memeriksa bagian luar mobil tersebut, ia mendapati ban mobil-nya kempes. Yeoja ber-dimple itu pun memijit kepalanya. Keinginannya untuk segera mendaratkan tubuh sexy-nya di kasur sirna sudah.

"Aish, menyebalkan!" mau menunpang dengan Luhan pun tidak bisa, mengingat sahabatnya itu tadi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama kekasihnya. Yixing pun meraih tas-nya di dalam mobil.

"Ada apa Sonsaengnim?" Kris –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Yixing ketika sonsaengnim yeoppo itu membalikkan badannya. Kris memasang wajah tanpa dosa, padahal dia lah yang menyuruh Chanyeol dan Kai men-sabotase mobil Yixing.

Deg! Sial, mengapa jantungku selalu berdebar saat berhadapan dengan bocah pirang ini. Batin Yixing. "K-kris.."

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Yixing Ssa'em?"

"T-tidak! aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" ucap Yixing ketus lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kris. Entahlah, ia terlalu gugup berlama-lama berhadap dengan muridnya itu.

.

.

Yixing berdiri gelisa di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu taksi lewat. Namun sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tak ada satupun taksi lewat. Wajar saja, karena Kai dan Chanyeol sudah di tugaskan oleh Kris untuk memberhentikan taksi yang akan melintasi sekolah mereka. Hingga sebuah BMW HP2 Sport berhenti di depannya. Sang pengendara motor sport itu pun membuka helm-nya.

"Sonsaengnim, mau ku antar pulang, hm?" tawar Kris.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi!" jawab Yixing.

"Jjinja? Asal tahu saja. Disini jarang taksi lewat loh.. dan hati-hati saja, di sini sering terjadi pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan terhadap yeoja sexy.."

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia milirik Kris yang kembali memakai Helm-nya dan men-started kembali motor sport-nya. "C-changkaman!"

Gotcha! Batin Kris.

"Nde, Sonsaengnim?"

"A-apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?"

Kris tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja sonsaengnim. Percayalah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah dengan selamat.. naiklah!"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yixing menaiki motor Kris. Kris memberikan sebuah helm pada Yixing. Ia pun memakai helm tersebut. "Sonsaengnim, berpegangan.. aku akan ngebut!" goda Kris.

Belum sempat Yixing protes, Kris sudah men-started motornya hingga melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. "Kyaaaaa! Jangan ngebut Kris!" teriak Yixing yang mau tak mau langsung memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Baiklah, aku akan pelan." Ucap Kris yang langsung mengurangi laju motornya.

Yixing ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Kris namun kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Kris. Hingga mau tak mau ia tetap memeluk pinggang murid-nya itu.

"Ya, Wu Yifan, mengapa laju motormu pelan sekali, eoh?" tanya Yixing yang merasa Kris sengaja sangat memelankan laju motornya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang minta kan, Ssa'em?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yixing yang tengah cemberut. "Awww!"

Yixing mencubit pinggang Kris. "Tapi tidak sepelan ini, aish! Kau sengaja mengerjaiku ya?"

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan pujaan hatinya. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu ketika cemberut. Bibir itu, ingin sekali Kris melumatnya kalau saja tidak mengingat mereka sedang berada di atas motor yang sedang melaju.

"Kyaaaa! Kris, jangan menghadap ke belakang! Kau bisa menabrak pabbo!" lagi-lagi Yixing berteriak saat Kris hampir saja menabrak sebuah mobil, yang sukses mendapat umpatan dari pengendara mobil tersebut.

"Ya, sebenarnya kau bisa naik motor tidak!"

Yixing terus menunduk dan meminta maaf pada pengendara mobil tersebut, seorang ahjushi. "Jeongmal mianhaeyo Ahjushi.."

"Ck! Dasar anak muda! Jangan pacaran di jalan!" ucap ahjuhsi tersebut.

Wajah Yixing memerah mendengar ucapan ahjushi tersebut. Sementara Kris terlihat santai dan tak peduli, bahkan terlihat senang saat ahjushi tersebut menyangka mereka sedang pacaran.

"Ya, mengapa kau senyum-senyum, eoh! Kau hampir saja membunuhku, Kris!" kesal Yixing mendapati Kris yang senyum-senyum sendiri padahal mereka hampir saja menabrak.

"Itu semua salah sonsaengnim.."

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo, mengapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?"

"Karena sonsaengnim sangat manis dan menggemaskan.. aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi mengendarai motorku.."

Blush!

Lagi-lagi wajah Yixing memerah. "Y-ya! Aish.." Yixing kehabisan kata-kata, eoh? "N-ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak tanya alamat rumahku, eoh?"

"Tidak sonsaengnim.. karena aku sudah tahu."

"S-sudah tahu?" mata Yixing berkedip-kedip lucu. "Y-ya, kau menstalkerku ya?" Yixing kembali mencubit serta memukul-mukul pelan bahu Kris.

"Aww, sonsaengnim! Hentikan! Kau bisa membuat kita menabrak. Hentikan sonsaengnim yeoppo! Awww appo!" keluh Kris. Yixing terus memukul dan mencubit pinggangnya.

.

.

Yixing menyerahkan kembali helm yang tadi ia pakai pada Kris. Keduanya kini sudah sampai di rumah Yixing. "Sudah pulang sana!"

"Mwo? Sonsaengnim sungguh tidak sopan. Tidak mau, aku haus dan lapar Ssa'em. Jadi Ssa'em harus mentraktirku makan." Ucap Kris yang langsung turun dari motor sportnya lalu masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Yixing.

"Aish, bocah itu benar-benar!"

Mau tak mau Yixing pun dengan terpaksa mengizinkan Kris masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah membuka pintu, keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa di persilahkan, Kris langsung duduk di ruang tamu. Yixing hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yixing membiarkan Kris duduk di ruangan tamu, ia pun menuju lantai dua rumahnya, menuju kamar. Yixing berganti dengan pakaian rumahan, setelah itu kembali turun menuju ruang tamu. Ia mendapati Kris yang tersenyum padanya. Dengan canggung, Yixing berusaha membalas senyuman muridnya itu.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan memasak untukmu.." tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Kris, Yixing melangkah menuju dapur-nya.

Yixing menuju kulkas, mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ia perlukan, lalu kembali ke counter dapurnya. Dengan telaten, ia menyiapkan seluruh bahan makanannya.

"Perlu bantuan, sonsaengnim?"

"E-eh?" Yixing terkejut mendapati Kris yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan gugup menyerangnya. Mengapa perasaan ini sering menghinggapinya saat berhadapan dengan Kris. Apa mungkin dia...? Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Yixing Ssa'em? Apa kau sakit? Kau nampak pucat?" cemas Kris yang mendapati yeoja pujaan hatinya itu mendadak pucat. Kris langsung mendaratkan punggung tangannya di kening Yixing.

Deg! "A-aku tidak apa-apa K-kris.." Sial! Mengapa harus segugup ini. Batin Yixing. Yixing menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari keningnya.

Namun Kris kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya kali ini pada pipi mulus Yixing. "Tapi mengapa pipi ini memerah, eoh?"

Yixing menunduk malu. Ck! Memalukan! Rutuknya dalam hati. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. "T-tidak apa-apa!" jawab Yixing berusaha ketus pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum mendapati Yixing yang ia tahu tengah menutupi kegugupannya. Ia pun melepaskan kedua tangannya pada pipi Yixing, lalu mengangkat dagu Yixing dengan jari telunjuknya. Kedua hazel mereka bertemu. Membuat debaran jantung Yixing semakin tak karuan.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yixing, Kris mendaratkan bibir sexy-nya pada bibir plum Yixing, membelai benda kenyal itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Satu tangan Kris sudah berada di punggung Yixing, memeluk posesive tubuh mungil itu.

Yixing mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, menarik namja itu agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua lidah mereka saling menyesap dan melilit, membuat aliran saliva –yang entah punya siapa mengalir di sudut bibir Yixing.

"Eummcckhpph.."

Kris mengelus lembut punggung Yixing yang masih di lapisi kaos rumahannya, perlahan kedua tangan besar Kris beralih pinggang Yixing, dan berakhir pada kedua bongkahan kenyal milik Yixing lalu meremasnya. Ciuman keduanya terlepas, dan lidah Kris sudah berada di leher mulus Yixing.

"Eunghh K-krish.." Yixing melenguh nikmat sembari menengadahkan kepalanya dan tangannya meremas pelan surai pirang milik Kris. Kris menyeringai melihat tanda kepemilikannya yang tercetak jelas di leher Yixing, Kiss mark yang tadi siang ia ciptakan ketika mereka berada di atap sekolah. Tak menunggu lebih lama, Kris kembali menyerang leher Yixing, membuat kembali tanda kepemilikannya lebih banyak lagi.

"Ssshhh ahh.. Y-yifan.." mata Yixing terpejam. Salah satu tangan Kris kini sudah berada di payudara milik-nya. Meremas kedua benda kenyal itu. Yixing bergerak-gerak gelisa, hingga membuat selengkangannya bergesekan dengan junior Kris yang sudah sangat menegang di balik celana seragam sekolah-nya.

"Ssshh ahh, kau nakal.. Ssa'em.." gumam Kris.

Yixing menatap satu sosok tinggi di depannya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kris dan kedua kaki-nya kini sudah melingkar di pinggang namja itu. Kris membawa Yixing keluar dari dapur menuju sebuah kamar di dekat ruang tamu.

Braaak!

Kris menendang pintu kamar itu, membawa Yixing masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Ia lalu menurunkan dengan lembut Yixing ke kasur empuk di kamar itu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kris langsung menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat pada dirinya dan juga Yixing hingga menyisakan boxer padanya dan Yixing yang masih tertutupi Bra dan G-string berwarna ungu.

Kris menelan ludah mendapati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Meski ia sudah menduka kalau tubuh wanita pujaannya memang sangat indah dan sexy, namun tetap saja kesan pertama membuatnya terpesona oleh keindahan itu.

Yixing? tak jauh berbeda.. bahkan Yixing sulit bernapas mengagumi kesempurnaan tubuh namja –yang selama ini ia sebut bocah. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Yixing menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kris hingga hazelnya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mengembung di antara kedua paha Kris yang masih tertutupi boxer. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Benarkah benda itu sebesar yang ada di dalam mimpinya? Entah mengapa, Yixing menjadi tak sabar untuk segera membuktikannya.

"Eunghh Y-yifan.. ough!" lenguh Yixing saat merasakan kini Kris sedang menyesap nipple-nya yang entah sejak kapan, Bra ungu itu sudah tergeletak di lantai. Entahlah, Yixing terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu di balik boxer Kris.

Kris mengecup payudara kenyal Yixing, menjilat menghisap, memainkan lidah terlatihnya serta sesekali menggigit nipple Yixing pelan. Sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara sintal itu dan memainkan nipple Yixing dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ohhh …..shhhh Y-yifan~..".

Tangan Kris yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut rata Yixing terus kebawah dan berhenti pada selengkangan Yixing yang sudah basah. Dengan cekatan, Kris menarik kain yang satu-satunya masih melekat pada tubuh Yixing lalu ia mengelus-elus daerah kewanitaan Yixing yang hangat dan sudah sangat basah.

"Eunghh Y-yifan.. M-more ahh.."

Yixing mengerang nikmat merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat tangan lincah Kris bermain di daerah kewanitaannya serta lidah Kris yang masih senantiasa bermain pada payudaranya. Setelah puas Kris kini mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan selengkangan Yixing. Ditatapnya Yixing yang memperlihatkan wajah kuatir. "Saranghae... Yixing Ssa'em.."

Yixing tak bisa berfikir dan mencerna ucapan Kris, kepalanya kini hanya di penuhi gairah dan dadanya seperti terus bergemuruh.. ia hanya bisa meremas sprei putih di bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, hangat dan basah menyentuh paha dan daerah kewanitaannya. Rasa geli menggelitik serta nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ssshhh ahhh ahh~ "Aaakhh! Appo Krish! Lepas hiks…" teriak Yixing saat Kris memasukkan jarinya kedalam daerah kewanitaan Yixing yang hangat dan basah.

Kris mengecup kening sangat Yixing lalu kembali melumat bibir Yixing sekilas dan melepaskannya. "Mianhae Ssa'em. Aku akan melepaskan-"

"Andwee!" Terlihat Yixing menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. "M-maksduku k-kau bisa melanjutkan dengan pelaan.." ucap Yixing dengan suara hampir tak terdengar.

Kris menyeringai. Ia pun kembali memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya, terus menggerakkan jarinya. Mata Yixing terpejam menahan sakit yang teramat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Kris mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Yixing yang sudah merasakan nikmat melenguh kecewa.

Kris melepaskan boxer serta underwearnya sehingga Juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang dan berukuran cukup besar terpampang jelas, membuat Yixing sedikit bergidik ngeri. Benar saja, yang di lihatnya di dalam mimpi persis dengan kenyataan.

"K-kris.." Yixing menahan Kris yang hendak memposisikan juniornya pada daerah kewanitaan Yixing. "I-ini.. yang pertama bagiku.."

Kris tersenyum manis. "Ini juga yang pertama bagiku, XingTuo.."

"XingTuo? Darimana kau tahu nama kecilku?"

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu.. yang paling penting, aku sangat mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau tahu, XingTuo.."

"Ck! Dasar stalker!"

Kris tertawa kecil lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing yang mengerucut imut. "Aku akan pelan-pelan Xingxing baby.."

Yixing mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris dan mengangguk imut. Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kris. "Hmm.. lakukanlah.. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya Tuan Wu, nado saranghaeyo…" Yixing kembali merebahkan dirinya dan tersenyum menatap Kris.

Kris kembali memposisikan Juniornya pada daerah kewanitaan Yixing lalu menghentakkan juniornya kedalam lubang Yixing yang sempit dan hangat.

"AAAKKHHH! Appoh!" Yixing memekik seraya mencengkram pundak Kris. Sungguh rasanya memang sakit dibagian bawahnya. Darah merah kini mengalir di selengkangan Yixing hingga mengotori Sprei yang berwarna putih. Air matanya perlahan mengalir disudut mata sipitnya.

"Mianhae Xingxing baby_ ~"_ ucap Kris seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakannya dinding sempit Yixing memijat dan meremas juniornya.

"Gwenchana~ bergeraklah Yifan.."

Kris mengecup sekilas kening Yixing kemudian mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat juniornya –in out- didalam daerah kewanitaan Yixing. Dalam beberapa kali hentakan, Kris sudah berhasil menemukan Sweet Spot Yixing.

"Eunghh Yess there! H-harder! F-faster Yifann ah!"

"K-kau sangat s-sempit baby~ ahhh shhh…"

"Ahhh Sohh … big ohhh.. F-fasterr deeperrr oouhhh Yifan!"

Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan –in out- juniornya didalam Yixing, membuat Yeoja ber-dimple itu terus meneriakkan namanya, mengeluh kenikmatan saat sang namja berhasil menggapai titik paling nikmat dalam tubuhnya..

"W-wanna cum!"

"T-together.. Baby.."

"Akkkhhhrhh! Y-yifan/ Y-yixing! " Kris menyeburkan cairan cintanya kedalam rahim Yixing. "Hosh hosh hosh…" deruh napas keduanya memburuh. Kris ambruk di atas tubuh Yixing.

Suasana menjadi hening, hingga terdengar isak tangis Yixing memecah keheningan..

"Hiks hiks.. hiks.."

Kris panik dan mengeluarkan juniornya dan kini berbaring di samping Yixing. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya lalu menarik Yixing kedalam dekapannya. "Sonsaengnim, mengapa kau menangis?"

Buk buk buk!

Yixing memukul-mukul dada bidang Kris. "Hiks pabbo! mengapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil pabbo! hiks hiks.."

Kris mengelus pungung Yixing. "Eoh, justru aku senang kalau kau hamil. Itu berarti kau akan mempercepat kehadiran little Wu ke dunia ini.."

"Mwo? Kau bercanda, eoh?"

"Tidak, aku serius sonsaengnim. Kalau kau hamil, dengan senang hati aku akan menikahimu.."

Mata Yixing berkedip-kedip lucu menatap Kris. Pipinya meroa merah, kembali ia tertunduk. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan bocah sepertimu, eoh? Bahkan kita bukan sepasang kekasih.."

Kris meraih tangan Yixing, menggenggamnya erat, lalu mengecup berkali-kali punggung tangan Yixing. Ia meraih dagu Yixing, hingga mau tak mau Yixing menatapnya.

"Yixing Ssa'em yeoppo, maukah kau menjadi kekasih Wu Yifan yang tampan ini, eoh?"

Baru saja Yixing ingin berucap..

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, sonsaengnim.." lanjut Kris.

Lagi-lagi pipi itu kembali merona. "Ck! Dasar naga mesum! Menyatakan cinta setelah bercinta... benar-benar tidak romantis. Kau payah, Wu Yifan!"

"Jadi kau menolakku, Ssa'em?"

"Bukankah kau tidak menerima penolakan?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku harus apa lagi. Jadi, aku terpaksa menerimamu menjadi kekasihku, Wu Yifan, naga mesum yang sok tampan!" ucap Yixing dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

"Aku memang tampan, Xingxing baby.. akuilah itu! karena sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku, jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku, oppa!"

"MWOYAA! Hahahaaa! In your dream, tuan Wu!"

Kris menyeringai, ia kembali menindih tubuh polos Yixing. "Baiklah, panggil aku oppa atau.." Kris menaik turunkan alisnya. "... aku kan-"

"Ya, menyingkirlah Kris! Aniyo! Aku tidak sudih memanggilmu, oppa!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku oppa sambil mendesah.."

"Andweee! Ya! Dasar mesuuum! Aakkh~"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author Zone!**

.

-Hunhan? Chanbaek..? gue blum menemukan moment yang tepat buat mereka.. mian yaa sabar hahahaa

-panggil gue Nha aja ya jangan tor, aneh bgt bacanya hehee

-NC-nya engga tahu memuaskan ato engga.. gue emang jarang buat GS, krna biasanya yaoi.. klo nama Lay sering ketulis Junsu gue ngelindur itu, krna terbiasa nulis YooSu jadinya gtu hehe

-**gomawo udh review!**

**Fanxingege - SophiaWu - ****dyah suprapto **- ffinzkray - BeeHun - Guest - Ega EXOkpopers - saya orchestra - hatakehanahungry - byunbek13 - HealersXing - haihaihai - mixing - yiyi96 - zhiewon189 - jung aiko - candra - zoldyk - FabyA 

**-keep review! SiDer Go AWA!**


	5. Morning Kiss

**#Chapter 4: **

**.**

**.**

**[ Previous ]**

_Kris meraih tangan Yixing, menggenggamnya erat, lalu mengecup berkali-kali punggung tangan Yixing. Ia meraih dagu Yixing, hingga mau tak mau Yixing menatapnya._

_"__Yixing Ssa'em yeoppo, maukah kau menjadi kekasih Wu Yifan yang tampan ini, eoh?" _

_Baru saja Yixing ingin berucap.._

_"__Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, sonsaengnim.." lanjut Kris._

_Lagi-lagi pipi itu kembali merona. "Ck! Dasar naga mesum! Menyatakan cinta setelah bercinta... benar-benar tidak romantis. Kau payah, Wu Yifan!"_

_"__Jadi kau menolakku, Ssa'em?"_

_"__Bukankah kau tidak menerima penolakan?"_

_"__Lalu?"_

_"__Lalu aku harus apa lagi. Jadi, aku terpaksa menerimamu menjadi kekasihku, Wu Yifan, naga mesum yang sok tampan!" ucap Yixing dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah._

_"__Aku memang tampan, Xingxing baby.. akuilah itu! karena sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku, jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku, oppa!"_

_"__MWOYAA! Hahahaaa! In your dream, tuan Wu!"_

_Kris menyeringai, ia kembali menindih tubuh polos Yixing. "Baiklah, panggil aku oppa atau.." Kris menaik turunkan alisnya. "... aku kan-"_

_"__Ya, menyingkirlah Kris! Aniyo! Aku tidak sudih memanggilmu, oppa!"_

_"__Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku oppa sambil mendesah.."_

_"__Andweee! Ya! Dasar mesuuum! Aakkh~"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh! My Lovely Sonsaengnim_**

**_Presented By_**

**_Chunsatic729 or Nha_**

**_ Cast : _**

**_Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing_**

**_Xi Luhan- Park Chanyeol- Kim Jongin- and Others_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Eunghh.."

Yixing menyeka matanya dengan lengan saat sinar matahari menembus kekamarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh polosnya dan menemukan sosok tampan dengan lengan kekar yang memeluknya possesive. Namja berumur 17 tahun yang tidur sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya ini sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasinya sekaligus muridnya.

Blush!

Wajah Yixing memerah saat mengingat malam panas yang telah ia lalui bersama Kris. Yah, walapun menyisakan sedikit perih di bagian selaput darah yang kini sudah robek itu. Ia tak menyesal telah menyerahkan semuanya pada Kris, namja yang mulai ia cintai..

Perlahan Yixing menyingkirkan lengan kekar yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Yixing berendam sekitar tiga puluh menit, setelah itu ia membersihkan dirinya di bawah guyuran shower. Setelah selesai, Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai bathroob-nya. Yixing terkekeh geli saat mendapati wajah polos kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap itu. Tak ada sosok angkuh dan dingin seorang Kris Wu, yang ada hanya lah sosok tampan dengan wajah damai Wu Yifan.

Yixing duduk di kasur sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengguncang perlahan bahu Kris agar kekasihnya itu terbangun. "Yifannie.. Ireonaaa!" Yixing menusuk-nusuk pipi Kris.

"Eunghh.." Kris mendesah tak suka, ia menyingkirkan tangan Yixing dari pipinya lalu berbaring membelakangi Yixing, membuat yeoja ber-dimple itu tertawa melihat tingkah.

"Yifaaaaan!" Yixing mengguncang bahunya. Kali ini sukses mengusik tidur naga tampan itu. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Yixing, di lihatnya Yixing terkekeh karena sudah berhasil mengganggu tidurnya, Kris menyeringai. "Yif- Kyaaaaah!" Yixing berteriak saat tubuh kecilnya di tarik oleh Kris. Kris tersenyum puas meski matanya kembali tertutup, kedua tangan besarnya memerangkap tubuh Yixing. Kris mensejajarkan wajahnya pada leher Yixing dan meniup-niup bagian sensitive itu.

"K-krishh..kyaaaa! hahahaaa lepaaaasshh!" Yixing meronta-ronta, mencoba lepas dari rengkuhan kekasihnya.

"Mwoya? Lepas? Tidak akan!" ucapnya Kris lalu kembali meniup-niup leher Yixing.

"Y-ya yaahh! L-lepas pabbo! hahaaaa!" Yixing meronta sambil mencubit-cubit dan memukul dada telanjang Kris.

"Hm, baiklah, tapi berikan dulu morning Kiss!" Kris berhenti meniup leher Yixing lalu menatap kekasihnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Ia pun memajukan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Tidak mau! Kau kan belum mandi dan sikat gigi!" tolak Yixing sembari menghindar dari serangan Kris.

Kris menaik turunkan alisnya. "Baiklah.." Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Yixing.

"Ya ya yaa! Aish curaang! Baiklah-baiklah!" panik Yixing, ia pun mau tak mau mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris yang terlihat sudah siap menerima 'Morning Kiss' darinya.

Dan sekitar lima belas menit waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berciuman..

.

.

Setelah ciuman yang memakan waktu lima belas menit itu berlalu, akhirnya Yixing berhasil membujuk Kris mandi, sedangkan ia kini berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan sang kekasih. Hari ini minggu, jadi mereka tidak memusingkan untuk berangkat kesekolah, dan ah ya, tentu saja mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian.

Yixing menyiapkan semua bahan makanan yang akan ia buat khusus untuk namja cingunya itu. Huh! Ngomong-ngomong lama sekali mandinya, haish..

Yixing tersenyum malu setiap kali memikirkan nama itu, wajah putihnya merona merah. Yixing melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong wortel sambil terus menerus tersenyum hingga..

Grab!

"Kyaaaaa!" ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kris di belakangnya, yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Pisau dan wortel terlepas dari genggaman Yixing. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris yang langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Yixing ingin protes dan melepaskan ciuman Kris namun mengingat tenaganya tak ada apa-apa di banding kekasihnya, akhirnya ia memilih membalas ciuman Kris tak kalah panas.

"Eummhhcckh.."

Kris akhirnya membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Yixing, dan yeoja ber-dimple itu kini telah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris. "Y-yifan.. eumpph h-hentikan!" Kris menyingkirkan semua benda yang berada di atas counter dapur Yixing, lalu mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan mendudukkan Yixing di atas counter dapur itu. Tautan bibir keduanya pun terlepas, namun belum satu menit Kris kembali ingin menyambar bibir plum kekasihnya.

Yixing menahan bibir Kris dengan telunjuknya. "Yak, ck! Aku harus membuat sarapan Kris.. apa kau tidak lapar, eoh?"

Kris memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Yixing terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak ingin makan sarapan, aku lebih ingin memakanmu." Ucap Kris dengan santainya, tak lupa dengan menampakkan senyum mesum-nya.

Mata Yixing terbelalak lebar, Ck! Ternyata Kris lebih mesum dari yang ia bayangkan, eoh. "T-tapi Kris.."

Yixing tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Kris mulai membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Salahkan dirinya yang suka hanya memakai kemeja jika berada di rumah. Akhirnya Yixing pun menyerah dan memilih menikmati sentuhan kekasih barunya.

"Eunghh K-krishh.." Yixing melenguh nikmat saat lidah Kris kini menyesap kuat-kuat lehernya yang sebenarnya sudah penuh dengan Kiss Mark semalam. Ia meremas pelan rambut pirang Kris ketika merasakan lidah Kris sudah membelai dada montoknya, entah sejak kapan Kris melepas bra ungu yang ia pakai, Yixing sendiri tidak sadar.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghasilkan dengusan kecewa dari Yixing. "Wae baby?" tanya Kris sembari membelai paha mulus Yixing.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. "J-jangan menggodakuhh.. nghh.." Yixing menunjuk sofa Living roomnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris langsung menyatukan lagi bibir keduanya. Yixing melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Kris, dan Kris menggendongnya seperti koala menuju sofa di living room.

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian itu terus melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka di pagi hari yang cerah ini, di sofa Living room apartment Yixing.

.

.

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh di dada bidang Kris, sedangkan kekasih tampannya itu tengah mengelus-elus surai hitam panjangnya.

"Baby.." rengek Kris tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Yixing.

"Hhmm.." hanya di jawab gumaman oleh Yixing tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Aku... lapar.."

Seketika Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Ige Mwoya? Siapapun tolong selamatkan Yixing dari namja mesum tingkat dewa yang kini sudah terlanjur menjadi kekasihnya itu. Yixing menatap tajam Kris. "Demi Tuhan Kris.. aku benar-benar lelah. Tidak bisakah kau-"

Kruuk kruuk..

Yixing tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar bunyi asam lambung Kris. "Aku benar-benar lapar baby. Kau dengar sendirikan bunyi asam lambungku.." ucap Kris dengan nada manja yang sama sekali tak menggemaskan. Lebih terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Yixing.

Mata Yixing berkedip-kedip. Tadinya ia berfikir makna 'lapar' yang di ucapkan Kris itu lagi-lagi mengarah dengan kegiatan panas yang baru saja berlangsung. "Tapi aku lelah Kris. Salahmu sendiri tadi membuatku tak jadi memasak." Yixing beranjak dari pangkuan Kris dan menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa di sebelah Kris.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perutku?"

"Ck! Itu kan perutmu. Pikirkan saja sendiri.." ucap Yixing seenaknya.

Kris semakin manyun. Sejenak ia berfikir lalu tersenyum cerah. Ia meraih ponsel di dalam tas sekolahnya yang kebetulan tergeletak di meja Living room Yixing. Setelahnya ia menelpon seseorang. Beberapa kali ia mencoba hingga akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana menjawab telponnya.

"Yoboseyo, Kim Jongin?"

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari lawan bicara Kris, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Kai. "_Eunghh.. wae hyung? Mengapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi buta. Ini kan hari minggu?"_

Kris memutar bola matanya. Pagi-pagi buta apanya? Jelas-jelas ini sudah jam 10 pagi. "Aku ingin kau mengantarkanku makanan dua porsi dan segera telpon Chanyeol untuk mengantar pakaianku ke rumah Yixing Ssa'em sekarang juga!"

Terdengar Kai ingin protes namun Kris tentu tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. "Kalau kau berani membantahku, aku akan menyebarkan videomu yang sedang berciuman dengan Kibum Ssa'em ke seluruh penghuni sekolah, Kkamjong!"

Kris langsung memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak dan melempar benda itu ke sofa lain. Lalu ia ikut bersandar di samping Yixing. Keduanya kini masih dalam keadaan cukup berantakan, Kris hanya memakai boxer sedang Yixing kembali memakai kemeja putihnya. Kris membawa tubuh mungil Yixing kembali ke pelukannya.

Dan di suatu tempat kini, Kai dengan terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya dari kasur empuknya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mulut yang terus menerus menyumpah serapah Kris.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian..

.

Tingtong.. tingtong (?)

Kris yang tadi hampir saja tertidur kembali terbangun oleh suara bell pintu rumah Yixing. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun membuka matanya. Seingatnya baru sekitar sepuluh menit ia menelpon Kai, kenapa sahabat mesum yang tak kalah mesum darinya itu sudah datang. Ck! Begitu takutkah Kai Video ciumannya itu tersebar, eoh? Padahal sebenarnya Kris tak punya video itu, hanya saja ia pernah melihat Kai dan Kibum (Key) Ssa'em berciuman di ruangan guru BK. Ye, Kibum Ssa'e, memang guru bimbingan konseling.

"Siapa yang datang?" ucap Yixing yang langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa sadar jika penampilannya kini hanya memakai kemeja tembus pandang itu.

"Baby!" Kris yang melihat kekasihnya itu berjalan tanpa beban langsung menahan tangan Yixing. Ck! Demi ketampanan seorang Kris Wu, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, Kris tak kan pernah rela tubuh mulus yeojacingu-nya itu di tatap lapar oleh mata mesum Kai. "Biar aku yang buka. Itu pasti Kai yang mengantar makanan untuk kita." Ucap Kris yang kembali mendudukkan Yixing ke sofa. Yixing tak membantah dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Kris berjalan santai menuju pintu rumah Yixing kemudian langsung membukanya...

Hening..

Kris mengedip-ngedipkan matanya..

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik berlalu..

Ternyata yang datang jelas bukan Kai, tak mungkin ia sampai dalam waktu sepuluh menit mengingat jarak antara rumah Kai dan Yixing memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit..

Kris terpaku, begitu pula dengan dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yixing..

Mereka saling menatap tak percaya..

"Kris, siapa yang datang?"

Hingga suara Yixing membuat ketiga orang yang tengah memasang tampang bodoh itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"K-kris/ L-luhan Ssa'em."

Ya, dua orang yang datang kerumah Yixing pagi menjelang siang itu adalah Luhan dan kekasihnya, Sehun yang tak lain adalah sepupu Kris sendiri.

"Ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan menatap tajam Kris dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Ia tahu betul situasi itu, mirip dengan penampilan Sehun di pagi hari ketika malamnya mereka bercinta. Lalu, ini adalah rumah Yixing dan tadi... Oh No! Apa yang sudah di lakukan bocah berandal ini pada sababat tercintanya itu? apa Kris sudah memperkosanya?

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Yixing tak lupa ia menabrak bahu Kris hingga namja pirang itu sedikit terhuyung karena tak siap. Langkah Luhan cepat, kemudian terhenti di depan sofa di Living room rumah Yixing.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika mata rusa-nya mendapatkan penampilan Yixing yang cukup mengenaskan, menurutnya. Yixing terbaring lemas di sofa, dengan peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya, kemeja yang tak terkancing sepenuhnya, dan jangan lupakan keadaan sofa tersebut yang cukup berantakan.

Luhan masih membeku di tempatnya dalam beberapa saat, hingga... "WU YIFAAAAANNNNN!"

.

Kris berdiri kaku di depan Sehun yang menatapnya seolah menyelidik. "Kris, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Yixing?"

Kris memang sosok angkuh dan tak punya tata krama dan sopan santun, namun dengan Sehun, ia bisa begitu tunduk dan hormat. "H-hyung.. a-aku.. bisa jelaskan.." jawabnya gugup.

"WU YIFAAAAANNNNN!"

Teriakan nyaring Luhan mengagetkan Kris dan Sehun. "Benar, kau harus menjelaskan semua ini!" Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Yixing, di ikuti dengan Kris.

.

Yixing terlonjak kaget dan berakhir dengan terjatuh dari sofa saat mendengar teriakan memekakkan telinga itu. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya. Entahlah, rasa lelah dan mengantuk Yixing membuatnya tak bisa berfikir tatapan seperti apa itu.

"L-luhan eonnie.." ucap Yixing sedikit bergetar. Yixing semakin terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang juga ada di belakang Luhan, bersama Kris.

Luhan menatap tajam Kris yang kini berdiri di belakang Sehun. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yixing, eoh? Kris, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Luhan berlari mengejar Kris lalu mengangkat tas-nya hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Kris, namun Kris sudah terlebih dahulu berlari, hingga terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kris dan Luhan, membuat Yixing dan Sehun menatap tak percaya adegan mirip kartun Tom & Jerry itu.

"Dasar bocah mesuuuum!"

"Ya! Luhan Ssa'em, hentikan! Aku bisa jelaskan!" ucap Kris berusaha membuat Luhan berhenti mengejarnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

"Eonnie, hentikan!" kali ini Yixing yang mencoba menghentikan Luhan. Namun tak juga berhasil.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan lelah sendiri, dan Kris berakhir di belakang punggung Yixing. Sementara Sehun sedari tadi hanya berdiri sebagai penontot yang baik.

.

Kini Yixing sudah berpakaian lengkap, begitu pula dengan Kris. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di depan Luhan dan Sehun yang seolah menghakimi keduanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau mulai penjelasanmu, Wu Yifan!" ucap Luhan ketus.

"Eonnie.."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Zhang Yixing!"

"Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika Yixing hamil, nunna, hyung." Kris menatap satu persatu lawan bicaranya. "Aku benar-benar serius. Aku sangat mencintai Yixing." ucap Kris penuh ketegasan.

Luhan mendengus. "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah menyerahkan dirimu pada bocah mesum ini, Yixing?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku.. karena aku juga mencintai Kris, eonnie.."

"Ya! Tapi tetap saja kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu sebelum waktunya, apalagi di hari pertama kalian resmi berkencan."

Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ck! Eonnie berbicara seolah eonnie masih perawan saja, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kalian juga melakukannya di hari pertama kalian resmi berkencan."

Wajah cantik Luhan memerah mendengar ungkapan tulus dari sahabat polosnya itu. Terima kasih untuk otak dan mulut polos Yixing yang membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri di dasar sungai Han sekarang juga karena malu. "Y-ya! Zhang Yixing!"

Kris berusaha keras menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos Yixing namun skakmat buat Luhan. Sementara di samping Luhan, Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja kini mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Mencoba bersikap se-cool mungkin..

Dan ke empatnya kini berada di meja makan dalam keadaan rileks. Ya, setelah mati-matian Yixing meyakinkan Luhan kalau Kris adalah pilihan terbaiknya dan ia percaya bahwa Kris bisa membahagiakannya. Begitu juga dengan Kris yang meyakinkan Sehun kalau ia serius mencintai Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tak mau disalahkan oleh Luhan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing karena adik sepupunya itu.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan yang mereka buat untuk kekasihnya masing-masing. Mari lupakan Kai yang sudah membeli makanan untuk Kris dan sudah hampir sampai kerumah Yixing beberapa saat yang lalu di telpon oleh Kris dan mengatakan padanya tak jadi di antarkan makanan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya bisa mengumpat tak jelas pada ketua Gang-nya itu. Setidaknya kedatangan Chanyeol tak sia-sia membawakan pakaian yang di pesan Kris. Namun baru saja Chanyeol meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi, Kris sudah mengusirnya tanpa perasaan.

.

"Sehunnie, aaaa~" Luhan duduk di samping Sehun lalu menyuapi kekasihnya itu dengan nasi goreng yang sebenarnya di buat oleh Yixing.

Dengan senang hati Sehun membuka mulut. "Aaaa~" menerima suapan Luhan. "Eumhhm, Nyam-nyaamm.." Sehun mengunyah sangat cepat. "Tumben masakanmu enak Chagiya?" puji Sehun.

Seketika wajah Luhan manyun. Jadi, selama ini masakan Luhan tak pernah enak? Lalu, mengapa Sehun selalu memuji masakannya? Apa Sehun berbohong hanya untuk menyenangkannya?

"Jadi, kau berbohong selama ini mengatakan masakanku enak, eoh?" Luhan mengempaskan piring nasi goreng yang ia pegang di depan Sehun. Membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut.

"Errr, L-lulu.. b-bukan begitu maksudku.."

Luhan semakin cemberut, tak mengindahkan Sehun yang terus berusaha membujuknya. Luhan menyangga dagu dengan jemarinya yang di tautkan. Matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya, Yixing yang duduk di pangkuan Kris, dan Kris memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Yixing yang tengah menyuapinya nasi goreng.

Hah, pasangan baru itu romantis sekali..

Benar-benar tak menghiraukan kehidupan di sekitarnya..

Mengingatkan Luhan saat dulu ia dan Sehun baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih berusaha meminta maaf..

"Chagiya, maafkan aku.."

Luhan menghela napas. Selama ini Sehun berusaha menghargai usahanya untuk memasak, karena itu ia selalu memuji masakan Luhan meski sebenarnya tak layak di beri pujian. Itu karena Sehun sangat mencintainya, dan tak ingin melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya cantiknya. Akui saja Lu, kalau masakanmu memang tidak seenak masakan Yixing. Seharusnya ia lebih berusaha untuk belajar memasak untuk Sehun, bukan kesal seperti saat ini..

Luhan tertunduk.. "Lu-" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba yeojacingunya itu menghambur ke pelukannya. "Mianhae Sehunnie, aku akan berusaha membuat masakan enak untukmu. Aku mohon lebih bersabar ne.."

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersabar untuk Xi Luhan." Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gomawo Sehunnie.."

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung Luhan. "Anything for You, Chagiyaa.."

"

.

"Eummhh nyam-nyaaam~" Kris mengunyah cepat makanan di dalam mulutnya sembari memandang wajah cantik Yixing. "Ternyata masakan kekasihku sangat enak. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus menyiapkan bekal untukku setiap hari, araseo!"

Baru saja Yixing hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, Kris lebih dulu bersuara. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, baby~"

Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya. Sifat Kris yang satu ini memang menyebalkan, arogan dan pemaksa! Tapi, apa salahnya juga membuatkan bekal untuk kekasih tercinta, eoh. Bahkan setiap hari kalau perlu mereka sarapan dan makan siang bersama. Ya, walaupu yang terlintas di benak Yixing mereka harus melakukan itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat.."

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya. Syarat? "Apa?"

"Eumh, untuk saat ini, bisakah kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita saat di sekolah.."

Kris nampak tak suka. "Wae? Kau malu punya kekasih seorang murid pembuat onar sepertiku?"

Yixing meletakkan piring nasi goreng di atas meja makan lalu menangkup pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukan seperti itu Kris. Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah murid dan aku seorang guru, aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang berfikir buruk tentang hubungan kita."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi aku peduli." Yixing menatap dalam-dalam pada mata tajam Kris. "Dengarkan aku. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan kita Kris, apalagi penggemar-penggemar yeojamu itu, lalu para guru bahkan kepala sekolah. Aku hanya takut mereka tak menerima dan akan menyulitkan kita nanti. Setidaknya, bersabarlah sampai kau lulus. Semuanya akan lebih mudah.."

Kris terdiam sejenak lalu meraih tangan Yixing dari pipinya kemudian mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya itu. "Arraseo baby. Tapi, aku juga punya syarat untukmu!"

Kali ini Yixing mendengus tak suka. Pasti syaratnya merepotkan. Batin Yixing. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kita pergi berkencan, Otte?"

Yixing terlihat senang dan hendak bersuara namun. "Ya, kau tidak boleh membawa Yixing pergi bersamamu tanpaku!" ucap Luhan menatap tajam Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya menghadap HunHan couple yang memandang kearah mereka. Terutama Luhan yang menatapnya tajam. "Aku belum mempercayakan Yixing sepenuhnya padamu, bocah!"

Kris menghela napas. Luhan benar-benar pengacau yang menyebalkan. Mengapa hyung sepupunya itu tak segera membawa kekasihnya yang sedikit rusuh ini pergi saja. Ck! Mengapa betah sekali berlama-lama berada di sekitarnya dan Yixing. Sangat mengganggu!

"Nunna, percayalah aku-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita double date! Kyaaah! Itu seru eonnie.. kita pergi ke taman bermain dengan memakai baju couple, bagaimana?" Yixing begitu antusian seperti bocah lima tahun yang di ajak ke game center. Dan Kris hanya bisa melongo dengan tampang bodoh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

Double date?

Ke taman bermain memakai baju couple! Oh ayolah, itu sangat kekanakan dan norak bagi seorang Kris Wu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya ke taman bermain memakai baju yang ia yakin berwarna pink itu. Runtuh sudah reputasinya sebagai seorang preman sekolah. Ck!

Lalu, Luhan akan berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan Yixing dan menjadi pengacau. Terima kasih untuk ide cemerlang yeojacingunya yang sangat briliant!

"Ah nde, itu benar-benar ide bagus Yixing." Ucap Luhan tak kalah girang sembari menghadiahkan seringaian pada Kris.

Sehun terlihat santai, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah ajaib- dua yeoja asal China ini.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu kita siap-siap nde.." ucap Yixing semangat lalu menarik Luhan hendak ke kamarnya. "Oh ya, kalian tunggulah disini. Aku dan Luhannie akan menyiapkan semuanya." Ucap Yixing sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun di meja makan.

Sehun masih terlihat santai, namun tidak dengan Kris yang kini melongo dengan tampang bodohnya.

Ck! Bagaimana Yixing bisa menjelma menjadi seperti gadis berusia 15 tahun seperti itu..? dengan segala tingkah konyol dan noraknya.

"Ah eonnie, aku tahu dimana harus memesan kaos couple.. hwaah! Aku ingin yang berwarna ungu.. ahh so cute!"

Setidaknya, yang dipikirkan Kris soal warna kaos couple itu salah...

Sigh! Apa bedanya. Tetap saja membayangkan saja memakai baju couple itu membuatnya mendadak merinding.

Ck!

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Author Zone!**

.

Mian kalo ada Typo, ngebut nulisnya.. wkwkwkk!

maaf jg update-nya kelamaan hehe~

HunHan udah ada walo sedikit/yalah kan fokus KrAy, HunHan Cuma selingan/

.

**Thx To :**

nadia juniar 3 - ExileZee - Vita Williona Venus - Lee Chizumi - Hwangyiu - mixing - kray95 - hatakehanahungry - Guest - rekka - wereyeolves - saya orchestra - byunbek13 - chilay - ffinzkray - Ara Krisan - PUuPpyyto - Ega EXOkpopers - exocansu - zhiewon189 - HealersXing - SophiaWu - zoldyk

makasih buat Review-nya, maaf kalau aku ga balas soalnya udh malam mau tidur, tapi aku selalu baca reviewnya kok buat masukan utk ffku.. jangan kapok untuk menulis di kotak review, okey!


End file.
